The New Kids
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo are going to Bailey High School to search for demi-gods, since the satyrs can't handle them all. Join them as they deal with monsters and angry goddesses, while avoiding mortal drama.
1. Chapter 1

The New Kids

_A/N: Hey y'all! I'm alive… Hahaha.. _

_Long time, no write, I know.. So, I know that I normally abandon stories, (sorrryyyy)_

_but I have a bunch of good ideas for this one, so we'll see where it goes.. _

_Summary:_

_Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo are going to Bailey High School to search for demi-gods, since the satyrs can't handle them all. Join them as they deal with monsters and angry goddesses, while avoiding mortal drama._

_**THINGS TO KNOW BEFORE YOU READ:**_

_**Basically, HoO is complete. Percy's back (age: 18), dating Annabeth (18), Thalia was tired of watching all her friends and family grow up, while she remained 16, and quit the Hunters (17), and is currently dating Nico di Angelo (I know he wouldn't REALLY be this age, but I'm going to make him 17). Chiron decided to just say they were seniors, to make things less complicated.**_

_Wow. Long A/N. Let's just get on with the story, shall we?_

__

Annabeth's POV

I squirmed around in my seat between Nico and Percy in the camp van, desperately trying to free myself from the tight space. Argus was driving us to Bailey High School in Richmond, Virginia, 7 hours away from Camp. Thalia and I were switching seats, from shotgun to between the boys every couple of hours, and it was my turn to regain circulation in my legs, and freedom from Nico and Percy, who were currently having a loud conversation about Call of Duty 5. As I climbed past Thalia and into the front of the van, I grumbled, "Have fun." Thalia glared at me.

2 HOURS LATER!

"YES!", Thalia yelled, as she saw the "Welcome to Richmond" sign on the highway. The cry was met with several responses, such as, "Finally!" and "Thank the Gods!"

We quickly pulled up to the condominium building, and got our room number, 4-B. Argus left in the van, leaving us alone. Thalia and I ran into the largest bedroom, containing two full beds, and our own bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi tub. Nico and Percy were left with the bedroom containing two twins, with a bathroom across the hall.

"Awwww!" I want a Jacuzzi tub!" Percy whined, as he walked into his new room. Nico raised his eyebrow, "Uh, Perce, you're the son of Poseidon, you can make any tub a Jacuzzi tub." Percy's eyes lit up, "I've never tried that!", and ran into the bathroom.

THE NEXT DAY (AKA SCHOOL)

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" I groaned and rolled over reaching for the alarm clock's 'off' switch. I shuffled out of bed and threw a pillow at Thalia, earning a loud moan,"Nooooo…. I don't want to!" I yelled at her to get up, then changed out of my pajamas, and into a blue and white striped top and jean shorts. I slipped my feet into my silver TOMS and fastened the clasp on the starfish necklace Percy gave me for my eighteenth birthday. Thalia groaned as she pulled on her gray skinny jeans and black sequined V-neck top. I walked into the kitchen, and opened the cabinet, to find nothing.

"Seaweed Brain! Get in here!"

Percy walked into the kitchen, wearing a gray V-neck and jeans, hair rumpled, "What, Annabeth?"

I sighed, "Weren't you and Nico supposed to go to the grocery store last night? We don't have any food."

Percy's eyebrows shot up, "Crap! No food? Nothing at all?"

I shook my head, "I guess we could just go to Starbucks." Nico walked in, "Starbucks? Why are we going to Starbucks?"

"Well, Death Breath, you and Percy forgot to go to the store, so we have no food."

"Oh. Okay. Is Thalia up?", Nico asked, just as Thalia walked out of our room,

"Yeah Nico, I'm up."

Nico grinned, something very rare, "You look beautiful today." ,and walked over to peck Thalia on the lips.

Thalia smirked, "I don't every day?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

Percy cleared his throat, "Well, not to interrupt the love birds, but-"

Thalia glared at him, "Oh, shut up. You think Nico and I _love _watching you and Annabeth make out by the lake at Camp?"

I could feel the blush creep up on my cheeks, "Anyways, let's get going, if we want to make it to school on time!"

Percy heaved a dramatic sigh, "But Wise Girl, I don't _want_ to go to school!"

I snorted, "Perce, don't whine. You sound like you're five."

"Who said he's not?" I heard Thalia mumble. Nico snorted.

I rolled my eyes, "_Well _then. Let's get going, shall we?"

After a quick stop at Starbucks, we were pulling into Bailey High School's drive in Percy's beat up Camry. Thank the Gods it was the first day of school, so we weren't the only new kids. I saw banners over tables, saying "First year Bailey students this way!" pointing to some double wooden doors.

Pushing our way through the crowds, we finally got to the office, checking in, and getting our class schedules. We all had the same homeroom, Mr. Bealer; Chiron must've pulled some strings. We found the room, and chose a quartet of desks in the corner.

As Nico plopped down in a seat, he cleared his throat and muttered, "Okay, so on my mark, we create a distraction, and make a break for it."

I sighed, "As wonderful as that sounds, we can't. We have to find the 3 demigods."

I saw Percy raise his eyebrows, "Wise Girl doesn't want to go to school? Gasp!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha ha. Very funny Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned.

I was about to ask Thalia what she had 1st period, when a tall brunette girl walked up to us,

"Hi! I'm Tara, and I'm on the welcoming committee! I've been assigned to Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Annabeth Chase. I assume that's you guys?"

_Welcoming committee? Oh great. Just what I need. _

I forced a smile, "Yeah, we're them."

She beamed, "Great! I have almost all of my classes with all of you, so we'll be spending a lot of time together! As a way to meet new people, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my friend Brianna's back to school party on Friday? You can bring friends! It's kind of formal, also."

Thalia and Nico looked like they'd rather let Drew give them a makeover than go to a party. I can't say I didn't agree, but I didn't want to appear anti-social,

"Sure. Sounds great."

I thought it was impossible, but Tara's grin stretched even farther, "Awesome-pawsome! I'll go tell Brianna!"

As Tara left, Thalia chuckled, "Awesome-pawsome? Monster, or just a creepy mortal?"

Percy laughed, "Creepy mortal."

Nico nodded, "Agreed."

I rolled my eyes, "Mortal. No doubt about it."

Thalia scrunched up her nose, "Formal party, really Annabeth? I think I'd rather play Pinochle with Mr. D."

Percy shook his head, "Done that. It's worse than it sounds."

I cocked my head, "Who won?"

"Oh, I let Mr. D win. I didn't feel like being turned into a dolphin that day."

Thalia laughed, "Wow Percy! That might be the first smart thing you've ever done!"

Percy gave her a death glare, "Ha ha ha, Thalia. Really funny."

Thalia grinned, just as the bell rang, signaling first period. We quickly checked our schedules, I had AP Chemistry, and Nico, Thalia, and Percy had math. As we walked out into the hallway, I noticed a bunch of girls, in tight tops, and tiny shorts, staring at Percy. This startled me. I guess, I still saw the skinny, short, pale 12 year old boy I first met. My Seaweed Brain.

Over the years, Percy had grown to 6'3, and had nicely toned muscles. No wonder all the girls stared. Percy was taken, and that needed to be made known.

Before leaving for Chemistry, I walked up to Percy, stood on my tip-toes, threw my arms around his neck, and briefly kissed his lips.

As I stalked off, glaring at the gaping-mouthed girls, I turned my head back, to see Thalia dragging a goofy-grinned Seaweed Brain to math.

I smirked, maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

KAINE O'CONNOLLY

A brand new school year; grade 12. It's not ideal, but at least it's a break from my dad's awkward "bonding" time. I've been going to Bailey since I was a freshman. It's a tiny school on the outskirts of Richmond VA, where I've lived since I was 14. I live with my dad. As far as I know, my mom is dead. I don't think I've ever met her. The only thing my dad has ever told me about her, is that I am her spitting image. I'm short, and fairly small, with fair skin, and freckles. My hair is naturally beach blond, or as my dad says, "Like living sunlight." My eyes are bright green, like grass on a spring day.

My dad is an author. None of his books have really been a success, so basically, we're broke. I work the night and afternoon shift at _Jaime's Caf__é__ and Bookshop_, but it's not close to being enough. My grandparents are paying for my college tuition for 4 years at Virginia Tech.

I wear glasses, and am generally branded as a nerd, because of my good grades. The only reason my grandparents can pay for Virginia Tech, is because of my half-scholarship. Most of my classes are AP, so I'm hoping I'll find a friend or two who can relate.

I walked into my homeroom, Mrs. Marincolly, a young woman, I am guessing in her mid-twenties. I take a seat in the back and pull out a book, _A Game of Thrones. _After reading for a while, the bell rings, and I shove my book back into my bag, and head for my 1st period, AP Chemistry.

As I walk into the hall, I see a black haired girl, with shocking blue eyes, dragging a black haired boy, with green eyes, with another ebony haired boy, with brown eyes following.

Wow. Lots of black hair.

I see the boy with the green eyes smile, and am instantly mesmerized. I see so much in his eyes. A sense of humor, loyalty, and kindness.

I'm taken aback by myself. Crushing, on a boy I've never met? I don't even know his name.

Oh, well. I'll go say hello at lunch, I guess.

I walk into Chemistry, and take one of the two, side-by-side, remaining seats. Right as I take my notebook and pen out, and tan girl, with honey-blond, curly hair, and startling gray eyes, walks in, scanning the room, and finding the only empty seat, next to me.

As she sits down, she flashes a quick smile, "Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. You?"

I smile back, "Kaine O'Connolly."

She cocks her head, "Kaine. I like it. Very unique."

I grin, "Thanks. Are you new here?"

She nods, "Yeah. I just moved. You?"

ANNABETH'S POV

Kaine shakes her head, "No. I've been here since I was a freshman. Where are you from?"

"Uh.. New York City, and San Francisco. My dad lives in California, but I spend most of my time in New York. But I was born here."

"Oh, cool. I used to live in Idaho."

Just then, the teacher, Mr. Anderson, walked in, "Okay, class. A lot of you are new, so today, I want you to make some friends! Socialize. Just don't get too loud."

I turned back to Kaine, "Oh, cool. So, have any hobbies?"

She chuckled, "Other than reading and working at the café, not really. You read much?"

I sighed, "I wish. Mostly, I'm just into architecture. You don't want to get me started on it. My boyfriend, and friends are always complaining about my random fact shooting."

Kaine cocked her head, "Wait, what do you mean, 'I wish?'"

I started twirling my hair around my finger, "Umm.. I'm dyslexic. And ADHD. I mean, I can read all right, but it's just so _frustrating." _

"Oh. I'm sorry. That must be really hard. You said you had a boyfriend?"

At the thought of Percy, the room seemed to brighten, "Yeah. His name's Percy. He's great."

"How long have you been dating him?", Kaine asked.

"Two years and one month.", I replied, thinking of our first _official _kiss at Camp.

Kaine whistled, "Wow. Long time."

I grinned, "Yeah. Did I mention we live together?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Eh?"

"Well, we live with our friends, Thalia and Nico, who are also dating."

"Wow."

"Yeah. You have a boyfriend?"

She crinkled her nose, "No. I wish."

"Like someone? Sorry, I don't mean to be pushy. You don't have to answer that."

Kaine tucked her hair behind her ear, "No, it's fine. I guess so. I just first saw him today in the hall."

I put my elbows on the table, and my head in my hands, "Oooooh! What's he look like?"

She grinned, "I don't even know his name. He's got black hair, and these amazing green eyes…. Oh, and his smile!"

I could feel my face fall. She was describing Percy. I knew it..

"Oh Hades. You like Seaweed Brain…" I mumbled.

Kaine cocked her head, "Annabeth? Did you say something?"

I started massaging my temple, "Uh, Kaine. The guy you have a crush on, um.. He's Percy. My, uh… Boyfriend."

She slapped her hand to her forehead, "Oh, Annabeth. I'm so sorry! I just thought he was cute, it's nothing big. I _promise, _I'm not going to flirt, or anything. I swear."

I allowed myself to breathe. She wasn't serious about him. I mean, she didn't even know his name until 10 seconds ago!

"Uh, thanks."

"So, uh… How do you know Thalia and Nico?"

"Summer Camp. Thalia's been like a sister to me since I was 7, I've known Percy since I was 12, and Nico since I was 13."

"Oh, cool. I think I saw Thalia and Nico in the hall."

I laughed, "Black hair? Wearing all black?"

Kaine grinned, "Yep!"

"That would be them. Hey, we got invited to a party earlier, and she said we could bring friends. Wanna come?"

Kaine raised an eyebrow, "_You, _want _me_ to come?"

I cocked my head, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I'm not exactly what you'd call _cool._"

I chuckled, "And I am?"

Kaine shrugged, "More than me. I mean, it's not like I care, but I've never really been to a party."

"Neither have we. I mean, unless you count parties at Camp. But everyone's invited to those. And they're not like _real _parties. We play Truth or Dare and have bonfires."

"That's more than what I've done."

I rolled my eyes, "Are you coming or not?"

Kaine bit her lip, "I guess. What should I wear?"

"The girl who invited us, Tara, said it was semi-formal. I guess a party dress, or something."

She nodded, "I don't even know if I own a party dress."

I shrugged, "I only have one. My step-mom bought it for me. She's into clothes and stuff. I think Thalia's probably going to have to buy one."

Before Kaine could respond, my phone vibrated in my blue North Face backpack. After we saved Olympus, Hephaestus created copies of the iPhone that monsters couldn't track for all the demi-gods. Most of us had them.

I pulled my phone out of my bag, and slid it open, reading the text:

_From: Seaweed Brain_

_I'm borrrrrrrrreeeeedddd….. Help meeeeeeee_

I laughed, of course Percy would be bored.

Kaine raised her eyebrow, "Who's that from?"

I gave her my phone, letting her read the text message.

She cocked her head, "Who's Seaweed Brain?"

I laughed some more, "Oh, that's my nickname for Percy. He's Seaweed Brain, I'm Wise Girl. We all have nicknames at Camp."

"Is there a _reason _for the nicknames?"

I hesitated, "Um.. Not really."

The bell rang, and Mr. Anderson clapped his hands, "Okay guys, I want a paragraph about yourself on my desk tomorrow. Class dismissed."

We all filed out of the room. I checked my schedule:

_2__nd__ Period: Study Hall_

I turned to Kaine, "What's your 2nd Period?"

She read her schedule, "Study Hall."

"Cool, so is mine. I'm going to go check with Percy, Thalia, and Nico, I'll meet you there."

I walked up to my friends, who were standing next to the math room, Thalia and Nico, hand in hand.

"Hey guys."

Percy's face lit up in a grin, "Wise Girl!"

Nico nodded, and Thalia muttered a "Hey Annie."

I slid my hand into Percy's, "So, what class do you guess have next?"

Thalia pulled out a crumpled schedule, "Uhhhh….. I have Study Hall."

Nico nodded, "Same."

Percy looked at me, "What do I have?"

Thalia raised her eyebrow, "Why do you have his schedule Annabeth?"

I smirked, "Well, we all know he'd lose his."

Nico shrugged, "She speaks the truth."

I dug around for Percy's schedule, "Study Hall. Cool, we all have the same class. Oh, and there's a girl I want you to meet. Her name's Kaine. I invited her to come to the party with us. She's really sweet. I think you'll like her. She's in our next class."

We all started walking to the library, eventually finding the large book-filled room. I pointed to the small blond girl, sitting in the corner reading.

"That's Kaine. She likes to read, and is really quiet. She's kind of a loner. Demi-god material, maybe a daughter of a minor god or goddess."

"Well, sounds like you've already gotten to know her. We could invite her to sleep over Friday to squeeze more information out of her.", Thalia mused.

I nodded, "That's what I was thinking."

"Can we stop talking about it and just go meet her?", Nico complained.

I sighed, "Sure, Nico. Let's go."

We walked over to Kaine, and I tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Kaine."

She looked up, and smiled, "Oh, hey Annabeth."

I gestured to my friends, "This is Percy Jackson," he waved, "Nico di Angelo," Nico nodded, "and-"

"I'm Thalia Grace. Hi.", Thalia interrupted.

I rolled my eyes, pointing to Kaine, "Everyone, this is Kaine O'Connolly."

Kaine smiled shyly, "Hi, guys. Nice to meet you."

Percy grinned, "Hi Kaine. Annabeth said you were coming to that party on Friday, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Annabeth invited me."

Thalia groaned, "Did she mention it's formal? I don't _own _anything formal except for that pink floofy thing Aphro-, Aunt Aphy sent me. And I am _never _wearing that thing."

Nico shuddered, "Good, I'm definitely _not _dancing with you if you wear that."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Death Breath."

"Make me, Pinecone Face.", Nico snapped, and he snatched up Thalia's hand.

Thalia rolled her eyes, and briefly kissed Nico's lips.

Percy snorted, "You guys sure have a strange way of showing affection."

Nico raised his eyebrow, "And you and Annabeth don't? I can't count how many times you two have gone from screaming at each other to make-out sessions."

I felt my face turn pink, "And, that's the end of this conversation." I turned around to see Thalia and Kaine, literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Thalia sat up, breathing heavily, "I like that chick… She passes my test..",

She stated, pointing at Kaine, "How 'bout she spends the night after the party?"

Percy and Nico shrugged, "Sure."

I nodded, "So, Kaine, do you want to spend the night Friday?"

Kaine bit her lip, "Uh, sure. I'll have to check with my dad, but I'm pretty sure he won't care."

Percy sighed, muttering, "Lucky."

Thalia, Nico and I nodded. We could only hope to have two parents who consistently cared.

Kaine cocked her head, "How so?"

Percy's head jerked up. He must not have noticed that Kaine had heard his mutter, "What?"

"How so am I lucky?"

Percy twisted up his face, obviously trying to think up of a good way to word it, "Umm.. I guess, you could say that none of us really have solid family situations."

Kaine shrugged, "Neither do I. I live with my dad. I've never met my mom. I don't even know if she's alive, or even what her name is."

Percy and I locked glances. I willed Percy to be able to understand what I was thinking;

_A demigod?_

Percy shrugged, Kaine could be a half-blood, or just a mortal with a missing parent. She would have to be the daughter of a minor god to have lasted this long in the mortal world. I would contact Chiron tonight.

During the rest of Study Hall, we created small talk, and eventually all left for different classes.

**A/N: So…. Whadda' ya think?**

**I literally worked for about 3 weeks on that…. Sad, I know.**

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEASEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

The New Kids: Chapter 2

**A/N: Hellloooo!**

**So, I'd like to thank my reviewers:**

**ThaliaDiAngelo- I love your pen name!**

**Coralie14- Thanks for the great review!**

**Mikitmerlinhadesfan- Thanks!**

**AntiThalico- Thanks for the great review, even if you hate Thalico! :) **

**Anonymous (biggest directioner eva)- Thanks a bunch!**

**cherry blossoms and peach- Thanks for the compliments and constructive criticism! **

**So, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Now, I just have two things to say:**

**The gods are like, super dooper, pooper scooper, fantastically, amazingly good looking, right?**

**So, their kids would be super dooper, amazingly good looking, by default, see my logic?**

**And: I think that after the Giant War, Jason would switch back and forth from CHB to CJ, like Nico did for a while.**

**Oh, and outfit links are on my profile!**

**********))))))))*********))))))))************))))))))************))))))***************************

LUNCH: THE SAME DAY

ANNABETH'S POV:

Finally, lunch.

Thalia and I sat down at a table, waiting for the boys, "So, Thals, what do you think of Kaine?"

Thalia shrugged, "She seems pretty cool to me. I may just be paranoid, but she reeks of demigod potential."

I nodded, "I think so too. She must be a daughter of a minor goddess; she lives with her dad, plus, she's managed to stay alive all this time."

Thalia sighed, "I hate this. They just throw us in Virginia, and expect us to come out with demigods."

"Yeah. It kind of sucks.", I said in reply.

"Preach," Thalia dead-panned.

Percy and Nico walked up behind us, "MUST HAVE FOOD!"

I snorted, "Then how about you go get some, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, Kelp Head, get us all some food!", Thalia cried, laughing.

"Get your own food Pinecone Face," Percy snapped, then turned to me, "You want something Annabeth?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Whipped much?"

Percy sighed, "I just don't want to be beaten up by my girlfriend."

I laughed, "Just get me a burger and a coke."

Nico got up, "Thalia, you want anything?"

Thalia grinned, "Same thing as Annabeth."

Nico nodded and stalked off behind Percy. Just as I was about to continue our Kaine/demigod conversation with Thalia, Kaine herself walked up to us,

"Hey, guys. Do you mind if I sit here? There isn't any room anywhere else."

Thalia shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

I nodded, "Yeah, no problem."

Kaine grinned and set her stuff down, "I'm going to go get some food. You two want anything?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, Nico and Percy are getting our stuff."

"Okay, be back in a minute."

Kaine turned on her heel, and headed off to the line, and a few minutes later, Percy and Nico strolled back to the table, trays full.

Percy handed me a burger, along with my bottle of Coke, as did Nico to Thalia.

I took a huge bite out of my burger, mumbling, "Thanks Seaweed Brain," to Percy.

Percy snorted, "Geez, Annabeth, hungry much?"

I glared at him, "Well, since two _idiots_ I happen to live with didn't go to the store, I had coffee for breakfast."

Percy looked down into his lap, "Point taken. Me and Nico will go to the store after school."

"Nico and I," I corrected.

"Whatever."

Kaine sat down at the table with some water and a salad. I raised my eyebrow,

"That's _all _you're eating?"

Kaine blushed, "I'm a vegan. Plus, I had a big breakfast."

Thalia, the carnivore gaped at her, "_Vegan?" _She said it as if she was saying _Echidna's delicates_.

"How can anyone _live _without meat?"

Kaine chuckled, "I've been a vegan for as long as I can remember. It's natural for me."

Thalia shrugged, "Well, you can feel free to torture yourself, but I'm sticking with my friend Mr. Burger."

Percy snorted, "Wow, Thals, nice."

Percy's laughter died off, leading into an awkward silence. I popped one of Percy's fries into my mouth,

"So… Who wants to play 'Would You Rather?'"

Thalia's eyes lit up, "Me! Me, me, me!"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "I guess since Thalia's so into it, I will too."

Kaine nodded, and Percy grinned.

I rubbed my hands together, an evil smirk on my face, "Thalia, would you rather become a vegan," Thalia looked horrified, "Or, let Aphr- Aunt Aphy, give you a makeover?"

Thalia gaped, a terrified expression on her freckled face, "Oh my gods. Both sound awful. It's either, eat like a rabbit, no offence Kaine, or look like a Barbie? I think I'll take becoming a living Barbie."

Nico scrunched up his face, "Don't let her hear you say that…"

Kaine cocked her head, "Who's your Aunt Aphy?"

I was about to answer, when I heard one of our Camp songs. The one about how our grandmother prepares for battle, coming out of Percy's pocket.

Percy blushed, and pulled out his 'iPhone', which was enclosed in a case that looked like the old Nintendo Game Boy. He slid his finger across the screen to pick up,

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Mom."

Thalia gasped, she loved Percy's mom. She reached across the table and snatched Percy's phone out of his hand,

"Hi Aunt Sally!"

"Yeah, we got here in one piece. Well, Annie and I were pretty annoyed, because your son and Nico wouldn't shut up about Call of Duty."

I could hear laughing on the other end, then murmuring.

Thalia's eyebrows shot up, "Who's coming down here?"

More murmuring.

"Both of them? Tonight? Oh, gods. Well, I gotta go, I have to prepare the others. Bye, Aunt Sally, love you!"

With that, Thalia tapped the 'hang up' icon on the screen, sighing.

"Guys, guess what."

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Lexia and Lyrical are coming down here to go to the middle school," Thalia replied.

I gaped at her, "LEXI? As in _my sister,_ Lexia, and her equally hyper best friend?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Well, how many other Lexia's do you know?"

I nodded, "Good point. Oh, gods. We have to take care of two 13 year olds."

Nico nodded, "Yeah, but it's not like they can't fend for themselves. We could just give them five bucks and make them walk to the nearest McDonalds."

Thalia scrunched up her face, "That could work."

Kaine interrupted, "Who's Lexi? Annabeth's sister?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah. And Lyrie. The most adorable, yet hyper 13 year olds the world has ever seen."

Nico shrugged, "Percy's right. Those kids are pretty lovable."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Oh, please Nico. You just like them, because they'll play Mythomagic with you."

Nico crossed his arms, "Wha-? I don't play that anymore.. Psht.. That game's for kids."

I chuckled, "Oh, really? Do you want me to call Lex? She'd be happy to rat you out."

Nico looked down at his feet.

Kaine raised an eyebrow, "Wait, who's Lyrie?

I chuckled, "Lyrical, or as you heard us call her, Lyrie, is my sister's best friend."

Kaine bit her lip, "You guys are taking care of kids now?"

Percy shook his head, "Nah.. More like we have personal slaves. They're really fun too, Lexi's great at pranks. See, she's really smart, and she has a 'not-so-secret-'crush on a big pranker named Connor, so they've been pranking together lately."

I slapped his arm, "Seaweed Brain, I'm not going to let you make Lex and Lyrie your slaves."

He pouted, "But, they'd be great at it!"

Nico snorted, "Lexia wouldn't. The kid's a clutz. She can't walk up the stairs without tripping. Remember that time she fell on top of Connor, and they wouldn't get within 100 feet of each other for, like, two weeks?"

Thalia laughed, "That was _so_ funny. She got all red in the face, started blubbering, and then started crying."

I sighed, "Guys, that wasn't funny. The rest of Cabin 6 would agree. We had to listen to her weeping about how Connor hated her for the rest of the night. It's not like it was even true, he _so _likes her."

Kaine put on a sympathetic face, "Awww… Poor kid."

Nico nodded, "I'm gonna go get coffee. Anyone want some?"

We all shook our heads.

Thalia laughed, "Oh my gods, I just realized that we're going to have to deal with a happy Nico for the rest of the day. This should be good."

Kaine scrunched up her eyebrows, "Caffeine makes Nico _happy?_"

I nodded, "Yeah. It's very funny. He starts acting like Lexia; going on and on about Mario Cart and how much better Yoshi is than Toad. It's quite creepy, actually."

Nico sat down with a cup full of the brown liquid, sighing, "There wasn't any Cool Whip. Cool Whip makes everything better."

Percy nodded, "He speaks the truth."

Thalia grunted, "Idiot."

Percy pouted, "Annie… Thalia called me an idiot again!"

I sighed. My friends are _so_ immature, "Number one, Percy, hon, you know not to call me Annie. Two, Thalia, don't call Percy an idiot. It lowers his self-esteem.

Percy scrunched up his face, "Wise Girl, you sound like Drew. And that's _never_ a good thing."

As I was about to reply, a group of 4 or 5, skinny girls, with make-up covered faces walked up to our table. The one in the front snapped her gum, and plastered on a fake smile,

"Do ya'll mind if we join you?" She asked, eyeing Percy.

Oh my _gods._ I get that Percy's good-looking, almost all demigods are, but does _everyone_ have to hit on him?

Thalia scrunched up her face and raised an eyebrow, "Uh, how about no?"

The lead girl glared at her, and sat down in the seat next to Percy, one down from me, her cronies following.

"I'm Hailey. These are my friends, Audrey, Lyssa, Tess, and McKayla."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Great. Now can you _please _leave?"

Tess gasped, "How rude! You don't even know us!"

Thals glared at her, "Sure I don't. Who would want to?"

I snickered, and Hailey gaped at me,

"What's it to _you, _Blondie?"

I could feel Percy tense up, as did Nico.

"How about you just leave us alone?" Nico asked.

Hailey scoffed, "Fine. I wouldn't want to hang out with _LOSERS _you."

She turned on her heel, and snapped for her pack to follow her.

Kaine let out a breath, Percy ran his hand through his hair, and sighed.

The bell rang for our next class, and I turned to my friends, "Okay. So, what does everyone have next? I have Greek."

Percy nodded, "Greek."

As did Thalia, "Same here."

"I have Greek," Nico told me.

Kaine grinned, "I've got Greek next too."

I smiled, "Good. This makes things easier. Let's get going, shall we?"

Nico snorted, "Shall we. Shakespeare says stuff like that."

Percy groaned, "And let the reign of Happy Nico begin."

Thalia sighed, "Oh joy."

Kaine chuckled, and Thalia raised an eyebrow at her,

"Hey. You wouldn't laugh if you had to go home with him."

Percy crossed his arms, "I have to share a room with him."

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel for you Seaweed Brain."

He sulked, and grabbed my hand, pulling me up next to him. We opened the door to our Greek classroom, to find an empty room.

I shrugged, "Let's find a table."

We walked up to a circular table, seating 6, and sat down.

I was drumming my fingers on my leg, Percy was tapping his foot, Thalia was playing with her Camp necklace, and Nico was bouncing his leg. It's pretty obvious that we're ADHD.

Kaine pulled out a book and started reading. Thalia cocked her head,

"Wha'cha reading?"

Kaine blinked, and showed Thalia the cover.

Thalia blushed, "Can you tell me? I... I uh, I can't really read it. Dyslexia."

I bit my lip, "We're all dyslexic."

Kaine turned pink, "Oh, sure. It's _A Game of Thrones._"

Thalia nodded, "Oh. Cool."

Kids started shuffling in, one by one, until the only seat left was the one at our table.

The brunette girl, Tara, grinned and walked up to our table, "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

I had seen her in some of my classes, but she'd never talked to me.

_Not much of a welcoming committee, _I thought.

Percy nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Nico waved, "Hi! I'm Nico! I like cotton candy!"

I turned to Nico, "Nico. Shut up. She knows our names. And," I turned to Thalia, "No more coffee for Nico."

Kaine chuckled, "I'm Kaine. What's your name?"

"I'm Tara! I already knew their names, but it's nice to meet you!"

Kaine scooted her chair away from Tara's, obviously creeped out.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, Tara, we invited Kaine to your friend Brianna's party on Friday, is that okay?"

Tara's grin stretched farther, "That's fantastic! Brianna is _super_ excited that you guys can come!" She set her head in her hands, and rested her elbows on the table, "What are you guys wearing?"

Thalia coughed, "Uh. I don't own anything formal. I guess I'll go shopping soon or something."

"My stepmom bought me a blue one-shoulder dress, I guess I'll wear that with flats," I said.

Tara nodded, "Kaine?"

"I guess I'll go shopping."

"And boys, make sure you wear some nice jeans, or something! I'm wearing a silver, sparkly, strapless dress!" Tara beamed.

I though suddenly hit me, "Uh, Tara, we have my sister and her friend coming to stay with us tomorrow, and we can't leave them home alone."

Tara thought for a moment, "Oh! Brianna has 2 little sisters, they're 12 and 14, they can hang out with them!"

I nodded, "Yeah, that'll work. Their names are Lexia and Lyrical, they're 13."

"Fantabulous!" Tara cried.

The teacher walked in, "Hello. I am Mrs. Botcher. This year we will be studying Ancient Greek culture, and learning the language."

Percy grinned, "Easy…"

The teacher came up with a clipboard, "Does anyone speak fluent Greek?"

Thalia, Nico, Percy and I raised our hands.

The teacher looked surprised, "Oh, okay. Would you please come up and give a demonstration?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

We walked up to the front, and held a very, very, fast conversation in Greek, mostly about whether or not Kaine is a demigod, and who her parent is. We knew that she lived with her dad, so her mom must be a minor goddess.

The teacher gaped at us, and we sat down.

Kaine stared at us, "Oh my god. That was awesome!"

Thalia smirked, "Just a little something we learned at Camp."

I kicked her leg under the table, hissing, "Thals! Shut _up._"

She shrugged at me, and Kaine looked puzzled,

"What camp do you guess go to?"

I quickly came up with a name, "Camp Brunner. It's in Long Island."

The teacher recovered from her shock, "Oh, my. That was impressive. What are your names?"

I waved, "I'm Annabeth Chase, that," I pointed to Percy, "is Perseus," he poked me, "Sorry, Percy Jackson, that is Nico di Angelo, and that's Thalia Grace."

The teacher nodded, then checked us off the roll, "Okay. Well, class, today we will be learning the basics of Greek Culture. The twelve main Olympian gods were, Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Dionysus, Artemis, Poseidon, Hermes, and Demeter. Some other gods and goddesses were Hestia, Persephone, Hypnos, Hades, and Nemesis."

Nico sighed, "I hate that Hades is a minor God. But I _love _cotton candy!"

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Now, before the gods, there were the Titans, the parents of Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades and Demeter. They were ruthless and cruel, and didn't care about the mortals. Now, Kronos ordered his wife to feed him his children, the gods, because he didn't want them to overthrow him. But, instead of feeding Kronos baby Zeus, Kronos' wife fed him a rock, and hid baby Zeus. Since they were immortal gods, they grew up in Kronos' stomach, completely undigested, and Zeus tricked Kronos into drinking a mixture of mustard and wine and he threw up the gods, who were completely unharmed and fully grown, Zeus then sliced Kronos up with his own Scythe, and the gods ruled the Earth. Zeus was given the sky, Poseidon, the ocean, and Hades the underworld."

Thalia grinned and rubbed her hands together, "Yes! Finally a class I can ace!"

The teacher continued, "Now we will be taking a quiz, to find out how much you know about the Greek language, culture and mythology."

She handed out a 3 paper quiz, and started a timer, "You have 45 minutes. Go!"

I signed my name quickly on the top of my paper, and started circling answers. This was _too_ easy. After about 3 minutes, I raised my hand,

"I'm done. Do you want my paper now?"

Mrs. Botcher gaped at me, "Excuse me? You're _done_?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

She snatched up my paper, just as Percy and Thalia yelled, "Done!"

She stalked over to them, and grabbed their quizzes, just as Nico cried, "I'm done!" in a gleeful tone, "I would've finished sooner, but I wanted to check over mine."

Mrs. Botcher took his quiz and walked over to her desk, whipping out a red pen to check them.

After about 5 minutes, she walked over to us, giving us our papers back, muttering, "All correct. All correct. How is this possible?"

Kaine looked up at us, shocked, and whispered, "How did you guys do that?"

Mrs. Botcher glared at Kaine, "Keep your eyes on your own paper, Miss-"

"O'Connolly. Kaine O'Connolly."

Mrs. Botcher nodded.

SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY:

I walked to my locker, and pulled some of my books out of my backpack. As I walked out of the building, I saw Kaine sitting on the edge of the concrete, I walked over to her,

"Hey Kaine. You have a ride home?"

She nodded, "Yeah. The city bus comes by here in half an hour."

I shook my head, "We'll drive you home. Percy's got a car. It'll be a bit of a squeeze, but we'll make do."

Kaine sighed, "I can't just ask you to drive me home. We just met today."

I shrugged, "So? At least let us drive you to our condo. Maybe you could get your dad to pick you up from there."

Kaine bit her lip, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Kaine sighed, "I guess so…"

I smiled, just as my phone rang, a girl screaming, "Piper's calling! Pick up Annie! Piper's calling! PICK IT UP ALREADY!"

I chuckled, and turned to Kaine, "I gotta take this. It'll only be for a second."

Kaine nodded, "No problem."

I slid my finger across the screen,

"Hey Pipes. What's up?"

"Hey Annabeth! Nothing much is up, but I'm suffering from death by my sisters!"

I laughed, "What are they doing to you?"

"It's makeover night."

"Oh. I'm glad I'm not there."

"Lucky butt. Hey, you know Lexia and Lyrical are going down to you guys tonight, right?"

"Yeah. I do. Hold on a second, okay?"

"Okay."

I turned to Kaine, "Percy's car is over there, we can start walking."

She nodded, and we started making our way to the car.

"You still there, Pipes?"

"Yep. Lexi's really excited to see you."

"I wish I could say the same."

Piper laughed, "I don't blame you. Where are they sleeping?"

"Oh, gods. I have no clue. I think our sofa pulls out. We could stick them on there. Thalia and I each have our own full bed, but there is no way in Hades I'm sharing a bed with either one of them."

We reached Percy's car and I pulled open the shotgun seat, Percy, Thalia, and Nico were already seated.

"One second, Piper."

I turned to Percy, "Hey Perce, Kaine doesn't have a ride, I told her she could come home with us, okay?"

"Kay. She can just squeeze in the back."

Kaine nodded, "Okay."

I resumed my conversation with Piper,

"Hey Pipes, I'm back."

"Cool. Who are you talking to?"

"Perce, Nico, Thalia, and our new friend Kaine."

"Oooh! I want to say hi!"

I turned my attention to everyone in the car,

"Hey guys! I have Piper on the phone, I'll put her on speaker, because she wants to talk to you guys."

I tapped the speaker icon,

"Okay, Piper, you're on speaker."

"Okay. Hi guys!"

A chorus of,

"Hi Piper's!" and "Hey Pipes!" was the response.

Thalia's voice stood out, "Hey Pipey, this is our new friend Kaine, we met her at school!"

Kaine grinned, "Hello Piper!"

Piper's cheerful voice came out of my phone's speakers,

"Hello Kaine! I feel bad for you…"

"Why?" Was Kaine's puzzled response.

"You're hanging out with the biggest freaks ever!"

Percy gaped, "Hey, that's not nice!"

"Get over it, Perce. Oh, and Leo and Jason want to say hey!"

"Yeah! I wanna say hi to my brother!" Thalia cried.

I first heard Jason's deep voice,

"Hello?"

"Hey Jason! It's Thalia!"

"Oh, hey Thals!"

"Percy, Annabeth, Nico and our new friend Kaine say hi!"

"Uh…. Hey, Percy, Annabeth, Kaine, and Nico, you're still treating my sister nicely, right?"

"I am, Jason, no worries."

"Okay, just checking. Here's Leo."

"Hey guys! It's the Flame speaking!"

"Idiot," was Thalia's response.

Percy turned to the rest of us,  
"Annabeth, turn of the phone, I want to get home!"

I laughed, "Okay Perce. Bye Leo, tell Pipes and Jason we say bye."

"Okay Annabeth, see you guys later!"

I tapped the 'hang up' button, and Percy sighed,

"Finally! Now we can head home."

Percy stuck the key in the ignition, and turned the key. I started laughing,

"Our friends are so weird!"

Thalia snorted, "You can say that again. I can't believe Jason pulled the whole 'protective brother' thing. I can very well take care of myself, and he better know it."

Nico crossed his arms, "I know it. I have to be nice to you, or you'll kill me."

Percy chuckled, "I'd pay to see that."

Nico picked up a crumpled ball of paper, and threw it at Percy's head.

"Hey! No throwing stuff at the driver," Percy protested.

"How do you know Piper, Jason and Leo?" Kaine asked.

"Well, Jason is Thalia's brother, and we all met at Camp, err... Brunner," I answered.

"Oh, cool. What are you guys doing tonight?" Kaine wondered.

Thalia sighed, "Well, Death Breath and Kelp for Brains forgot to go to the grocery store last night, so we could all go."

"I call picking ice cream flavor!" Nico cried.

"Oh, great. He's still hyper," I grumbled.

"Ewwww! No! Nico likes weird ice cream," Percy whined.

"I do not! Raspberry ice cream is completely normal!"

"No it's not! It's gross!"

Thalia scrunched up her nose, "I have to say, I agree with Percy on this one. Raspberry ice-cream is gross. I want chocolate!"

"Agreed!" I yelled.

Nico and Percy started arguing, and Thalia shut Nico up by smashing her lips to his, then slapping him across the face, as she pulled away. Nico rubbed his jaw, pouting, but everyone could see the small tug on the corners of his lips.

Kaine snickered, but quickly hid her face in her hands, when Nico gave her his best death glare, which, is pretty freaky.

We pulled up to our apartment building, grabbing our bags, and walking into the lobby, we headed up into the elevator.

"I wanna push the button!" Nico screamed, scaring a little girl and her mother, who were riding with us. I smacked the back of his head, and turned to the mother and her daughter,

"I'm sorry about my friend. He, uh… He drank coffee."

Percy laughed, and let Nico push button number four. We rode up to our floor and I pulled out our key. I twisted it in the knob, then pushed the door open. We walked in, throwing our bags down on the floor.

"Wow," Kaine musses, "Nice place."

I nod, "Yeah. It's pretty cool. Thalia and I have a Jacuzzi tub."

Nico pouted, "Percy and I don't. Plus we have the small beds. Not fair at all."

We sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV, to Kate Plus 8.

"Awww," Nico cooed, "Those kids are so cute!"

Thalia glanced over at her boyfriend and cocked an eyebrow, "Uh… Nico, you hate kids. Remember at Camp, Mr. D made you help the little kids with strawberry picking?"

"Well, those kids are evil. Kate's kids aren't. They're cute."

Thalia rolled her eyes, just as we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh gods, could that be Lexia and Lyrical?" Percy asked.

"I hope not," I mumbled.

Thalia turned to Kaine, "Well, Kaine, you might just have the pleasure of meeting the two single most annoying kids on the planet. Have fun."

I walked over to the door, and was attacked by a mob of blond hair, Lexia.

"Annabeth! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Lexi!"

She pulled back and raised an eyebrow at my outfit, "What's up with the girly clothes?"

"Oh, those. Karen took me shopping, and I didn't put in any input, so she bought whatever she wanted."

"I think she looks cute," Lyrical interrupted.

"Hey Lyre Lyre!" I cried.

"Hey Annie."

I gave her a pointed look and she shrugged at me.

"Well, I don't mean to interrupt the love-fest, but there's someone who would like to say hi to her friends…"

"RACHEL! What are you doing here?" Thalia yelled. She always had a soft spot for the redheaded Oracle.

"Argus couldn't take Lexi and Lyrie, so I volunteered to fly them out here."

"Your dad's jet?"

"Yeah…"

Lyrical rushed over to Percy, "Percy! I missed you!"

"Hey Lyrical! How's Mrs. O'Leary doing?"

"Good. She misses you, though."

"The Stolls better not kill my dog."

"They won't. Katie's watching them like a hawk."

Percy laughed, "Of course she is…"

Over in the corner of the kitchen, Lexia was whispering to Nico,

"Mythomagic tournament, tomorrow night. You, me, and Lyrical. Loser has to prank call Mr. D."

Nico spit on his hand, as did Lexia, and they shook,

"Deal," Nico muttered.

After a couple minutes, I noticed Kaine, still standing by the TV, looking lost.

"Oh," I said, "Guys, this is Kaine O'Connolly. I was thinking of seeing if she would be interested in coming to Camp next summer."

I hope they got the hint, and I knew they did when Rachel nodded,

"Hi Kaine. I'm Rachel. I hope you could come. Some of our cabin patrons have been notifying us of future campers."

Lexia and Lyrical waved, Lexia, my sister, and a daughter of Athena, had straight, honey-blond hair, loads of freckles, and gray eyes, with hints of blue around the edges. Lyrical, a daughter of Apollo, had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and she too had loads of freckles on her pale face.

Percy cocked his head, "What? I don't—"

I stood on my tip toes, and whispered in Percy's ear,

"I'll explain later."

He nodded, "Okay."

Kaine checked her watch,

"Oh, I have to go, I need to catch the bus."

I nodded, "Okay. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Yep."

We waved as Kaine walked down to the lobby.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Demigod material?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah. We're thinking a minor goddess. She lives with her dad."

Rachel checked her watch, "Okay. I gotta go. I'll IM you guys later."

She turned on her heel and left.

Lexia and Lyrical walked through the apartment, exploring. A minute later, they walked back into the kitchen, Lyrical's arms crossed, and Lexia's hands on her hips,

Lyrical glared at us,

"There's no room."

Percy had a puzzled look on his face, "What do you mean?"

Lexia sighed, "You idiot! We come all the way down here, only to find out that there's nowhere for us to sleep!"

Nico cocked his head, "Annabeth and Thalia have double beds."

Lyrical laughed, "There's no way in your father that I'm sharing a room with _Thalia._"

Thalia looked offended, "What? What's wrong with me?"

I snorted, "You snore. A lot."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" She demanded.

"I have ear plugs."

Lexia gritted her teeth, "Where-are-we-sleeping?"

I rolled my eyes, and yelled back, "I DON'T KNOW! LEXIA KAYLIN BURKE, don't you dare start acting like an Aphrodite girl!"

Percy whistled, "Oooooh! Cat fight!"

"That is NOT funny, Perseus Jackson!"

"Geez, Annabeth! Chill, okay?"

"I will not '_chill!'_ Just go to the freaking store already, okay?"

Percy walked out, dragging Nico with him.

I turned back to Lexia, "I think the couch pulls out. You'll both sleep there."

Lyrical narrowed her eyes, "Annabeth, you can't expect us to-"

"Just shut up, both of you!"

Thalia pulled me into our bedroom, slamming the door behind us.

"Annabeth Chase! What the Hades is wrong with you?"

I plopped my head in my hands, running my fingers through my curls, sighing.

"I overheard Percy talking to Chiron."

"About?"

"He wants to go back to Camp Jupiter."

"Like for a week or something?"

"No. He's thinking about alternating. Like Jason."

"Oh. Does Percy know you over heard him?"

"No. I'm just so frustrated! I lose him once, and as if that's not enough, he wants to go _back?_"

"I understand. You gave everything for him, didn't Chiron declare you clinically depressed about a month before we finished the Argo II?

"Yeah. I never told Percy that, though. He'd get all guilty. I mean, it's not his fault."

Thalia sighed, "I get it. How about you go to bed? I'll tell Percy you don't feel good."

"Thanks. Tell Lexi and Lyrical I said I'm sorry for snapping at them."

"Will do."

Thalia walked out, and I slipped my clothes off, and slid into some of Percy's old sweatpants, and a Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt.

I brushed my teeth, and laid down on my bed, exhausted. I curled up under my comforter, and went to sleep.

My last thoughts were,

_I don't know what I'd do if Percy decided to live at Camp Jupiter._

_I guess I'll tell him what I heard tomorrow._

_**A/N: So… **_

_**Whadda' ya think?**_

_**Please, please, please, please, please…**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**I'll get Chapter 3 up as soon as I can!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Aloha people of the Earth!**

_**I've been a little disappointed about the lack of reviews… Maybe if we make it to 20 I'll update sooner?**_

**I like ponies and Percy Jackson!**

"**You're being laughed at in slow motion by a group of inferiors who you used to terrify!" **

**-Sue Sylvester**

**I going to have a random Glee quote in each chapter !**

**Let's get going!**

**(((())))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((**

ANNABETH POV

I rolled over and slapped my alarm clock, stopping the awful noise. I threw a book at Thalia's head, and pulled off my pajamas. As I pulled new clothes out of my closet, I remembered last night, how I yelled at Percy, Lexia and Lyrical. I sighed as I pulled on a long, black Batman tank top, and yellow leggings.

_I __**will **__make this better. I'll tell Percy, _I told myself.

I pulled a brush through my snarls, and walked into the living room. Lyrical and Lexia were curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

I sat down on the edge of the couch, and tapped Lexia's shoulder, "Lex, wake up."

She rubbed her eyes, looked at me, and scowled.

I sighed, "Look, Lexi, I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk last night; I'm just, going through something."

She raised an eyebrow, "Something like what?"

"Uh, Percy, I overheard him telling Chiron that he wanted to alternate between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter."

Lexia inhaled quickly, "Oh, gods. I'm sorry Annabeth. I understand now. I mean, I remember how you were when he went missing the first time.."

I rolled my eyes, "Why, does _everyone_ have to mention that?"

"Uh, you were clinically depressed. Did you ever _tell_ Percy?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, I gotta get dressed."

Lexia turned to Lyrical, and kicked her leg, "Lyre, wake up!"

Lyrical moaned, "Five more minutes Will!"

Lexia rolled her eyes, "I'm not Will, you idiot! Now get up!"

Lyrical rubbed her eyes, "Huh?" She moaned.

Lexia pulled her up, and slapped her across the face, "You up now?"

Lyrical rubbed her face, "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay? Um… You guys can change in my room. Make sure Thalia's actually up and getting dressed."

Lyrical nodded, "Kay. Oh, and, Annabeth; the couch is actually pretty comfortable," She walked by me and whispered in my ear, "I know about Percy. A dream."

I bit my lip, "Just don't tell him I know, okay?"

She nodded, "Don't worry, I won't."

That's another thing about Lyrical, unlike most demigod dreams, that are vague, and often unclear, Lyrical has vivid dreams, more like visions. She's almost like an oracle, but she doesn't give prophecies, she just can see a bit of the future. I guess it's a gift of Apollo.

I walked into the kitchen, and got a bagel out of the pantry, and spread some cream cheese on it. Percy walked out of his room, and ran his hand through his hair,

"Look, Annabeth, about last night-"

"I'm so sorry."

I held my arms out to Percy, and he gave a slight smile, embracing me.

I looked up at him, "We need to talk. In private."

He nodded, and yelled, "Annabeth and I are going out to the park! Thalia can drive you guys to school, we'll walk!"

Several shouts of "Okay!" and "See you guys!" echoed through the condo. Percy took my hand and led me out the door.

We walked in silence, until we reached the large oak tree outside out condominium building. We sat down on the ground, leaning against the tree.

Percy sighed, "Annabeth, I need to tell you something."

I raised an eyebrow, "Shoot."

He bit his lip, "Uh.. I was thinking, maybe when we get back from this quest, that I might start alternating between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Maybe."

I looked down at my lap, "I know."

He cocked his head, "You know? How?"

"I heard you talking to Chiron."

"Oh. I know you're not thrilled about it, after Hera stealing me that one time, but you were fine, right?"

I sighed, "Umm.. Percy, there's something I need to tell you."

He raised an eyebrow expectantly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, um… About that time Hera stole you, I wasn't fine," I felt a hot tear slip down my face, as I remembered the awful end of my sophomore year.

"About a month before we finished building the Argo II, I got.. Depressed," I continued.

"How so?"

"I stopped eating. I refused to come out of my cabin, and when I did, I would just go to Cabin 3, and curl up on your bed."

Soon, large tears were streaming down my face, as Percy wrapped his arms around me,

"Shhh… Annabeth, I didn't know. No one ever told me…"

"I asked them not to. You don't have to stay for me, I know you miss Frank and Hazel…" I choked out.

"No. I'm not leaving you again. Ever," and with that, he gently pushed my chin up, to look into my eyes, and kissed me.

It was gentle, and sweet, yet filled with love. I don't know how long later, it could've been minutes, or it could've been days, he pulled away, and pulled me into his chest.

I closed my eyes, "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

His embrace tightened, "I love you too, Wise Girl. I love you so much."

I checked my watch, "Oh, gods. We're going to be late."

Percy shrugged, "How about we just stay here all day?"

I smiled, "I wish."

Percy jumped up, and held out his hand, "After you, m'lady."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Perce."

We walked through the park, Percy's arm around my waist.

Percy sighed, "You got that sad when I was gone?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It got pretty bad."

"How long did it go on for?"

I sighed, "About three weeks."

He pulled me in tighter, "I meant what I said. I'm not leaving you."

I shook my head, "No, I'd be fine. I don't want to hold you back, just because I'm being all annoying and emotional."

"No. I don't think I'd be able to leave you. I'd probably die."

I snorted, "The big, bad, hero of Olympus die because he missed his girlfriend?"

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes, and a few raindrops landed on my nose, "Oh, crap. It's raining."

Percy grinned evilly, and picked me up bridal style, all the while I was shrieking,

"Put me down! Now, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy just ran, laughing, and after a few minutes, we reached the school, 10 minutes before first period. Naturally, since Percy's the son of Poseidon, we weren't wet at all. As Percy put me down, I pointed to my thigh,

"You do know that my knife is strapped to my leg, and I could gut you like a fish?"

He gulped, "Sorry?"

I rolled my eyes, "You better be, Seaweed Brain."

I grabbed his hand, as we walked into the building,

"I hope Thalia got everyone to school in one piece.."

Percy snorted, "I hope so… It wouldn't be too bad to lose Nico though…"

I chuckled, "You have a valid point."

Lexia and Lyrical's middle school was attached to the high school, so we just drove with them. Sure, there aren't enough seats in the car, but we just put one of them on Thalia's lap. She absolutely _loves_ it.

We walked into homeroom to find Thalia standing in the doorway,

"So, how's Percabeth doing?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "_Percabeth_?"

"Lexi told us the Aphrodite cabin has given you a nickname, combining your names. Percy, plus Annabeth, equals Percabeth!"

I chuckled, "Oh, and Piper told me that Lacey came up with a name for you and Nico. Thalico. Wonderful, isn't it."

Thalia faked barfing, "Oh, gods. That's absolutely disgusting."

I smiled as we walked into the classroom, "So, Lexia and Lyrical got to class okay?"

Nico shrugged, "I guess. Thalia made me walk them to their homeroom, she was convinced they'd get lost."

I nodded, "It's not unlikely."

"Well, they made me stand at least 10 feet away from them at all times," Nico added.

I laughed, "That's just like them. Hey, I heard you guys are having a Mythomagic tournament tonight?"

Thalia groaned, "Why do I love you?"

Nico pouted, and Thalia slapped herself, hissing, "Shut _up,_ Aphrodite!"

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Eh?"

Thalia blushed crimson, "Sorry. Aphrodite put perverted thoughts into my mind."

"Like what?" Nico said, a suggestive tone in his voice.

Thalia rolled her eyes, and whispered in his ear, "I'll tell you later."

Nico beamed, and Percy gagged,

"I did _NOT_ need that image in my mind."

Nico smirked, "Awww… Is little Percy to immature to talk about-"

"Shut up Nico."

Nico laughed and sat down, Thalia sitting on his lap. Nico glared at her,

"Why are you sitting on my lap?"

Thalia shrugged, "I don't feel like finding another chair."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Whatever Thals."

Thalia grinned, and made a whipping motion with hand. Percy and I laughed, only to have Nico give us his best death glare.

The bell rang and I walked towards my Chemistry class, biography in hand. I admit, I made a few things up, but, I can't give an accurate portrayal on my life without mentioning the small fact that I'm the offspring of a god. For example, I said my mother's name was Minerva Chase. A total lie, but if I said my mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, I think I might have been sent to a mental institute. Besides, I think we'll have to present them in front of the class, so I kept personal details to a minimum.

I sat down next to Kaine, smiled, and neatly placed my biography on the table. Kaine grinned,

"Hey, Annabeth. Lexia and Lyrical get settled in okay?"

I gulped, and decided not to mention my little breakdown, "Yeah. They complained a bit about sleeping on the couch, but they got over it."

Mr. Anderson walked in, "Okay, everyone. Today we're going to present our little biographies, okay?"

Murmured replies and subtle nods filled the room. Mr. Anderson grabbed an attendance sheet, and started calling off names,

"I'm going to go in alphabetical order. Tyler Bloom?"

A blond, tall boy in a football jacket stood up, and walked to the front of the class. I didn't pay much attention to his biography, I was exhausted. I didn't get a very good night of sleep. Nightmares. The usual.

Tyler finished and Mr. Anderson cleared his throat,

"Annabeth Chase?"

_ Oh crap._

I stepped up to the front of the room,

"My name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm 18 years old. I was born on September 5, 1994 in Richmond Virginia. I moved back to Richmond a few days ago, and I used to live in New York City and San Francisco. My mother's name is Minerva Chase, and my father's name is Frederick Chase, they aren't married, and I have a stepmother named Karen. My boyfriend's name is Percy Jackson. I live with him, my best friend Thalia Grace, her boyfriend Nico di Angelo, my sister Lexia Burke, and her friend Lyrical Emphany. I love architecture, traveling, and when I get older, I want to move back to New York and own my own architecture firm."

Mr. Anderson nodded, and I sat back down. Kaine gave a slight smile,

"Nice. I didn't know you had a stepmom."

"Yeah. My stepmom used to hate me, but we've gotten better. I ran away from home when I was seven."

Kaine bit her lip, "Oh. I just have a dad who tries to 'bond.' It's quite possibly the most awkward thing ever."

I chuckled, "Wow. My father loves me, but it's not obvious. I only see him a few times a year. To be truthful, Percy's mom kind of adopted all of us. She's Aunt Sally to all of us. We live with her on holidays, and when we went to school in New York, we stay with her on weekends. Percy's jealous."

Kaine smiled, "She sounds great. Does she look like Percy ?"

"Nope. She's got brown hair, brown eyes. Percy looks exactly like his dad."

She cocked her head, "You've met his dad?"

I nodded, "A few times. Percy's only met him a few more times than I have. Neither have I with my mom, Thalia with her dad, or Nico with his dad."

"I've never met my mother. My dad refuses to talk about her. He won't even tell me her name."

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

Kaine shrugged, "Oh, well. We've all got rotten luck, I guess. Sometimes I get these weird dreams though. Like, I think it's my mom. I can't see her face, but she's talking to me. It's stupid, but I kind of hold on to them. It's like my only connection to her."

My face paled,

_Oh Gods. Another god who didn't claim their child._

**LEXIA POV**

I can get along with just about anyone. I can (sort of) hand out with the Ares kids, one of my best friends is a daughter of Hades, another, a daughter of Pluto. I can hang out with the most arrogant Apollo kids, (I don't mean Lyrical, although she can be pretty full of herself) and leave them without causing much serious damage. It's a skill.

But, I cannot, under _any _circumstances get along with Leanne Arnold. It's not like she's even pretty, but she thinks that she's the gods' greatest gift to the world. She tries to look pretty, and fails. Leanne's a total slut. She throws herself at boys, and it's _annoying._ Lyrical and I walked into our homeroom, after forcing Nico to stay at least ten feet away from us, to immediately be confronted by Leanne and her cronies. Leanne's got super light blond hair, and dark brown eyes. She has this weird squished up face, and covers it in makeup.

So, anyways, she walks up to us, and analyzes us. Looking us up and down, and generally creeping me out. She bites her lip, frowning. I guess Lyre and I are too good-looking for her. I mean, we're children of _gods_, for crying out loud. Of course, we're going to look amazing.

She pulls her frown into a smirk; _'Oh gods,' _I thought, _'Here it comes.'_

I've been teased before. After going to 7 schools, and only being in the 8th Grade, you get your fair share of bullying.

Smirking, Leanne opened her fat mouth, "So, what do we have here? A couple of wannabees?"

I rolled my eyes, "Leave. You don't want to be caught in a fight with me."

Lyrical snorted, "True that."

Leanne bit her lip, again, "Whatever. You're probably just a couple of losers who's best friends are their parents."

Lyrical chuckled, "We don't even live with our parents."

One of Leanne's cronies gaped, "Then who do you live with?"

I turned around to Nico, who had been silently watching us, "Him. And his girlfriend, my sister, and her boyfriend."

Leanne turned on her heel, stalking away, her crew following.

_A/N: And…. Yeah. Super sorry it's late, and it's short, but I've had exams, and all this craziness, and I just really wanted to get this out for y'all. Next chapter I'm going to skip to Friday and do the whole party crap. _

_So… Kaine's a demigod…_

_In your reviews, (please, please, review. Just click that big blue button and write something. It can be three words. I really don't care how long it is.:)) just answer a question or two:_

_Do you like the story?_

_Who do you think Kaine's mom is? (I've already said that it's a minor goddess.)_

_So… Yeah. That's it. I'm already on Summer Vacation (Charter school!) so I'll be updating a LOT. :) _

_Love Y'all,_

_Lexia :) :) ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_A/N: **Looks sheepishly around**_

_Hi. Um… Yeah. _

_Sorry I've taken so long.. It's been the first couple weeks of summer for me, and it's been CRAZY. _

_Plus, I went to camp, so that means NO electronics. For a week._

_So, I had a review mentioning the pact Percy made with the gods about claiming demigods before they turned 13. Well, do we _honestly _think that all of the gods would keep up all their kids? And, it's been 2 years since they made the pact._

_**SO: Let's try for 37 reviews!**_

_My new Glee quote:_

_Finn: "I'd call my high school career a total success. I mean not in terms of grades and stuff but I won a state title in football and a national championship in glee club and it turns out I never actually accidentally got anyone pregnant."_

~oOo~

LEXIA POV

(FRIDAY)

I groaned as Annabeth tried to wake me up, "Come on, Lexi. Get up; now."

I grabbed at the coffee table kept beside the couch, reaching for my glasses, shoving them on my face. I kicked Lyrical, as she rolled over, moaning, and walked into Thalia and Annabeth's room. Thalia was slumped over on her dress, asleep. I threw a pillow at her, only to have Thalia fall onto the floor, still asleep. I smirked, and quietly tip-toed over to the limp body of Thalia Grace. I positioned myself over her ear, and yelled,

"THALIA MARIE GRACE! GET UP!"

Thalia yelped, and jumped up, breathing heavily, "My gods, Lexia. What the Hades?"

She shocked me with her fingertip, and I jumped, "Ow! That hurts!"

She smirked and walked into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and pulled on a blue racer back tank top that read, 'Born to Party,' my skinny jeans, and some brown cowboy boots. I walked into the bathroom to find Thalia brushing her hair, over, and over, again, a dazed look on her face. I kicked her lightly and she shook her head, and put the hairbrush down.

I grabbed my contacts case, took off my glasses and absentmindedly popped the contacts in place. I ran a brush through my blond hair, and sighed, 'This is as good as it gets.'

I walked out into the kitchen, and ate a donut, resting my head in my hand. Nico walked in, his hair sticking up in random directions.

"Hey Casper," I sighed.

He rolled his eyes, "Hey Lex. Where's Thalia?"

"In the bathroom."

"Oh. Okay. Give me the donut box?"

"Sure."

Okay, so I'm normally VERY hyper. But, I am _NOT_ a morning person. I need coffee. At 13, most people don't think it's wise to give me caffeine, but I need it. I'll get hyper for a little while, then completely crash. I walked into Annabeth and Thalia's bedroom, to see Annabeth sitting on her bed, Thalia putting black eyeliner on, and Lyrical putting some sandals on.

I sighed, and walked into the kitchen to sit down next to Nico again.

"I want to get coffee. Can we go to Starbucks? Pleeeeeaase?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "I guess. I'll ask Percy and the girls if they want some too. We have time before school. You and I could go."

"I'll go ask the Thalia, Annabeth, and Lyrie. You talk to Perce."

"Okay."

I walked back into the bedroom, "Hey y'all, you want some coffee? Nico and I are going to go to Starbucks."

Annabeth groaned, "Latte! With caramel and whipped cream."

Lyrical shot her head out of the bathroom, "Yes! I want a vanilla frappuccino!"

Thalia turned away from her mirror, "A mocha! With extra chocolate!"

I grabbed my charmed 'iPhone,' and walked into the kitchen to find Nico sitting on the counter.

I smiled, "Annabeth wants a caramel latte with whipped cream, Lyrical wants a vanilla frappuccino, and Thals wants an extra chocolate mocha."

"Wow. Fancy. How'd you remember it all?"

I smirked, "Daughter of Athena. My brain is amazing. What does Percy want?"

"A latte. We're going to make it decaf, though."

"Definitely."

Nico grabbed his phone and walked out the door, me following. We walked into the hallway, and to the elevator. As Nico tried to press the 'down' button, I slapped his hand,

"I want to press the button! Move Nico!"

Nico raised his eyebrows, "Weirdo."

I smacked the down arrow, started bouncing up and down,

"I'm so excited for coffee! Yummy!"

"You are the weirdest 13 year old I've ever met."

The elevator dinged, and we stepped into the elevator, an elderly woman, already on board. I bit my lip, still bouncing.

"Hey Casper."

"What Lexi?"

"I told Kaine that your middle name is Diane."

"What? Why?"

"Thalia helped. She says it was payback for that time you called her Pikachu in public."

"Oh. But you call her Pikachu, and she doesn't mind."

"It's because I'm awesome."

"Whatever."

The elevator doors opened, and we stepped into our building's lobby, and walked into the parking garage, over to Percy's car. Nico unlocked the doors and stuck the key in the ignition. I hopped next to Nico, and turned on the radio.

A familiar song blasted through the speakers,

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked at you as it fell, and now you're in my way_

"I love this song Nico!"

I sang the rest of the words, as loud as possible,

"_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?"_

Nico rolled down the windows, laughing,

"_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?"_

After the chorus, I turned the radio off, and Nico turned into Starbucks. We pulled into the parking lot, and walked into the shop.

We walked up to the girl at the counter, a cheery smile planted on her face,

"Hello! Welcome to Starbucks! How may I help you?"

I smiled back, "One caramel latte with whipped cream, a vanilla frappuccino, an extra chocolate mocha, a decaf latte, a coffee, and a cookie crumble frappuccino. All grande size."

The girl's eyes widened, "Is that all?"

Nico bit his lip, "Nope. A blueberry muffin, two chocolate muffins, one slice of pound cake, one chocolate donut, and some coffee cake. That's all."

The employee staggered away, and Nico snickered, "Poor girl."

I smirked, "I feel bad for her. Dibs on the coffee cake."

"I want the donut. Lyrical, Percy, Thalia and Annabeth can fight over the rest."

"Sounds good."

The employee walked back to the counter with our coffee and food. Nico pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the girl, "Keep the change."

She nodded, "Thanks. Have a nice day."

We took our food, and walked out. I grabbed my frappuccino and slurped on it, "Yummy! Nico, why didn't you get a frappuccino?"

"I just want coffee. I don't need a coffee milkshake."

As we stepped back into Percy's car, I groaned, "Oh, gods. We have that stupid party tonight."

Nico scrunched up his face, his eyes staying on the road, "Crap. That sucks."

"And, you know that girl who teased Lyre and I on our first day?"

"Yeah. What's her name? Leanne?"

I nodded, "Uh, huh. Leanne's sister is Brianna; the girl who's party we're going to."

"Oh. Sucks for you. You have to hang out with her and her other sister all night."

"Hades. Oh, well. What are you wearing?"

"Leather jacket, black jeans. The usual. What about you?"

"Loose aqua dress, lime green heels, and my Gir backpack."

Nico chuckled, "You're so sophisticated. Heels and a Gir backpack. You _do_ know that Leanne's going to torture you."

I grinned, "I know. But I don't really care what she says or thinks. I just wish she knew who she was messing with."

"I know the feeling."

The rest of the car ride was silent. We pulled into the building, grabbed our food, and walked into the elevator. Once Nico and I walked back into the apartment, we were bombarded by demigods. Thalia was the first to attack us. Well, she actually attacked Nico. She jumped on him, grabbing the Starbucks bag, and running into the kitchen.

"Dibs on the chocolate muffin!" Thalia screamed.

I ran into the kitchen, "I want the coffee cake!"

Lyrical arrived right after me, "Is there a blueberry muffin?"

I nodded, and handed it to her, taking the coffee cake with me. Annabeth took food from the bag, rolling her eyes at Percy, who was arguing with Lyrical over the blueberry muffin. Annabeth gave Lyrical the muffin, and stuffed some pound cake in Percy's mouth, grinning.

Ten minutes later, Lyrical and I were walking into our homeroom, straight into Leanne.

ANNABETH POV

Nico, Thalia, Percy and I walked into homeroom, took our usual seats, and started a conversation about how Reyna somehow likes Leo. It's unbelievable. Tara walked up to us, her typical smile, stretched across her face.

"Hey you guys! I'm so excited about tonight! Aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm very excited," Nico said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_A/N: THE END. Of this chapter, anyways… So, I know, it's short, but it felt like a nice place to stop._

_And, I really wanted to put a chapter out. The past few weeks have been cRaZy! So, I'm going to start another chapter right away!_

_WEIRD STORY ABOUT TODAY:_

_So, it's not really that weird, but here it is anyways:_

_My sister walked up to me and gave me carrots, I asked, "For ME?" She raised her eyebrows and said, "Uh.. No. Their for the guinea pigs." I shrugged and said, "Oh well. I'm going to eat them anyways."_

_So I stuffed the carrots in my mouth and walked away. _

_I want to see who reads to the bottom, so if you do, put the phrase: 'Sally sells sea shells on the sea shore.'_ In your review. You'll get a SHOUT OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A/N: __**I AM DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO **__**Anna575. **_

_**This is gonna be TOTALLY AWESOME! (I'll love you if you know where that's from)**_

_**You guys are so awesome, I asked for 37 reviews, and I got 68! Let's try for 85? **_

_I'd like to give a shout-out to:_

_nyxaurora_

_ifiburnyouburnwithme_

_The Lazy Bookworm- Ya, the ending was kind of weird :P_

_PJOBestfan29_

_Nico Di Angelo's Babe_

_I am addicted to FanFiction_

_gamerkid137_

_LovePercabeth4eva_

_Meow Mix_

_Demigod Bluez_

_Xtremedancer_

_Whitedragon2645_

_I WANT A BLUE BERRY MUFFIN- Your review really made my day!_

_faith for eternity_

_Acerchic_

_HOA-PercyJackson-JustinBieber_

_()_

_rudi98_

_6l4v4a is me- Thanks so much, your review meant a LOT to me:)_

_Faxlover7732_

_Devon-Demon_

_WisdomGoddessAthenae_

_Ilovepercabeth1234_

_Battalion Chief_

_Xylia Ren- Yeah, I have guinea pigs! And thanks, about Lexi, I guess. She's kind of an OC me, so that means a lot!_

_Demigodsrule13 ()_

_grace ()_

_claudiaferrer_

_wisegirl1800_

_K ()_

_Boofeb_

_wisegirl0405_

_Anonymous_

ANNABETH POV

I slammed my locker door, sighing, and slouching my shoulders. I was exhausted, and I had a butt load of homework for the weekend. But, first things first, I had to survive this party. Thalia and Kaine walked out of the girl's bathroom, eyes drooping.

"I am sooo tired," Thalia whined, "I don't want to go to that party!"

I rolled my eyes, "Me neither, but I don't think we have a choice. Let's just go home already."

Kaine nodded, and shuffled towards the door, Thalia and I following.

I crawled into the car, heavily exhaling. Percy raised an eyebrow, "Tired, Wise Girl?"

I nodded, "You bet, Seaweed Brain. Lexia and Lyrical took the bus, so we can just stop by Kaine's house to get her stuff, then go back to our place."

Percy nodded, and started the car, turning out of the school parking lot. I turned back to ask Thalia how her math test went, to find her asleep on Nico's shoulder, Nico playing with her jet black hair. I chuckled, and turned to Percy,

"Well, Thalia's asleep."

He smirked, "As usual."

We turned into the small neighborhood Kaine lived in, stopping next to the little blue cottage at the end of Dryden Lane. Kaine practically jumped out of the car, and ran into her house.

"My gods, that girl always has energy," Nico said.

I shrugged, "She was tired a minute ago. Guess she got her second wind."

Kaine ran out of her house, a purple duffle bag in hand. She slid back into her seat, and told Percy to step on it. We zoomed out of her neighborhood, and out onto the main road, Kaine humming. Thalia wrinkled her nose at the song Kaine was humming: Taylor Swift's _Enchanted_. **(A/N: That's the song I'm listening to right now:P)**

"Ugh. Kaine, _please_ don't hum that song."

I turned back to Thalia, "Hey! I love that song!"

"Me too!" Nico nodded.

Thalia arched an eyebrow, "Seriously, Nico. _You_ like Taylor Swift?"

"Duh. She's an amazing singer. I have all of her songs," Nico beamed.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Again, why do I love you?"

"'Cause I'm very lovable."

Percy turned on the radio to LMFAO's _Sexy and I Know It_.

_Check it out, Check it out  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah __[x3]__  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it_

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]__  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
Ah... I work out_

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

Nico sighed, "I love that song too."

Thalia glared at him, "Okay. Who gave Nico caffine?"

Kaine bit her lip, grinning. Thalia inhaled sharply, "I hate you."

Kaine beamed, "No you don't. I'm adorable."

"Whatever."

5 MINUTES LATER!

We walked into the lobby, past the creepy bellhop, and into the elevator. After we reached our floor, we found our door unlocked, and walked in, to hear Lexi and Lyrical talking to two familiar voices. Lexia looked up at me, grinning, "Guess who came to visit!"

I shrugged, "Who?"

"Frank and Hazel!"

Hazel and Frank turned around to wave, and saw Kaine. Hazel sent me a questioning look, and I mouthed, 'I'll explain later.'

Percy grinned, and practically ran to go hug our friends. Hazel grinned, and kissed his cheek, "Percy! I've missed you so much! Camp isn't the same without you."

"How's Arion? Still insulting Frank at every chance he gets?"

"You bet."

Percy gave Frank a 'man hug', "Hey Frank. It's good to see you."

Frank nodded, smiling, "Sure is."

Nico pushed through the crowded room, "Haze?"

"Nico! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Nico hugged his sister, then turned to Frank, "You still treating my sister right, Frank?"

"Of course! Frank's a perfect gentleman," Hazel answered, stepping closer to Frank, and slipping her small hand into his much larger one.

We all exchanged hugs, and Thalia turned to Kaine, "Oh, Kaine. This is Frank Zhang," She said, pointing to the son of Mars, "And Hazel Levesque."

She then turned to the Romans, "Frank, Hazel, this is Kaine O'Connolly. We go to school with her."

Nods, and 'hello's' we exchanged. "Um, not that we don't love seeing you, but, why are you here?" Percy asked.

"Well, we came to visit in New York, but they told us that you were here. Reyna said we could leave Camp for a month. We enrolled at your school for the time being. We have a condo next door. I was just telling Lexi and Lyrical that they could stay with us since you don't really have room," Hazel explained.

Lexia and Lyrical beamed, "Please?"

Thalia shrugged, "Whatever. As if we care."

They cheered, "Thanks guys!"

"Hazel, Frank, we're going to a party tonight, care to join?" I inquired.

Frank shrugged, "Sure."

Hazel beamed, "What should I wear?"

Lyrical started bouncing up and down on her toes, "Ooh! The pink one shoulder dress, with the zebra clutch and heels!"

Hazel nodded, "Okay… It's not really my _style _but, sure."

"Well, your style is sort of 1942."

"Shut up."

Thalia chuckled, "Hazel, why don't you come get ready with the rest of the girls and I, and the boys can get ready in your condo?"

Frank nodded, "Sounds good."

Hazel ran over next door to get her things, and we set up in Thalia and my bedroom. Kaine grinned, "I'm so excited, and I don't even know why!"

I laughed, "Okay?"

Kaine pulled a pink, tier dress out of her bag, along with some pink studded sandals. I got my blue, pleated, one shoulder dress, and Thalia got a flouncy, silk, black one shouldered dress. Lexia came in with her iHome, and a tote bag, dancing around with Lyrical, also carrying a tote. Lexia plugged her iHome in, Katy Perry's voice blaring out of the speakers.

Lyrical pulled a cream colored sequin strap dress out of her bag, running into the bathroom to change. Hazel walked in with her pink dress, and zebra print accessories,

"I am so excited!"

Kaine laughed, "Me too!"

Lexia pulled an aqua dress, lime green heels, and of course, a 'Gir' backpack.

"Classy, Lex," I commented.

She, being the mature daughter of Athena that she is, stuck her tongue out at me. I, of course, returned the gesture.

Once we were all dressed, I pulled the front part of my hair back, pinning it with some bobby pins. Thalia walked over to me, grabbing my face, and pulling out her eyeliner. I smacked her hand away,

"No Thals. I'm not wearing makeup."

Thalia pouted, "You used to let me give you makeovers. Please Annie?"

"That was when I was seven. I'm not wearing eyeliner."

"Then please just wear some eye shadow and lip gloss?"

I sighed, "Fine."

I swiped on the lip gloss, and carefully applied the pink eye shadow Thalia gave me. I clipped the clasp on my 'A' initial necklace, and the owl charm bracelet Thalia gave me for Christmas when I was seven, and we were on the run. I stuck my phone in my little black clutch.

Once we were all dressed, we walked into the living room, to find Nico, Percy, and Frank on the couch, watching TV.

Nico gaped at his girlfriend, and Frank ran up to Hazel, telling her how beautiful she looked, and gently kissed her lips, an arm around her waist. Lastly Percy walked up to me,

"My Gods… You are the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life. Aphrodite herself can't hold a candle to you, Wise Girl."

I stood on my tiptoes, kissing him. Percy deepened the kiss, and pretty soon, we were making out against the kitchen table, his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck.

Lyrical sighed, "I'd be disgusted if they weren't so dang cute."

Lexi groaned, "Every single thing they do! They can't do _anything_ without making out! I swear, once Percy, Annabeth and I went canoeing, I look over my shoulder, and Percabeth's sitting back there kissing!"

Lyrical fake gagged, "Oh, gods. Thalico decided to join in on the act."

I pulled away, resting my head on Percy's chest, and sure enough, Thalia and Nico were kissing, rather… passionately.

Lyrical started running around, yelling, "There's too much PDA!"

Lexia, on the other hand, was talking to Kaine, "See, I like Frazel," She said, pointing to Hazel and Frank, who were talking, on the couch, "because, they're all cute and sweet, and they don't make out in public."

Kaine laughed, "They are really cute... Why do you keep referring to everyone in their couple name?"

"Oh, it's something we do at camp. These guys are together so much, it's like they're one person!"

Kaine grinned, "So, I've heard that there's someone special waiting for you at camp?"

Lexia turned red, "Maybe. Maybe not."

Kaine chuckled, "Awww… It's cute, Lexi."

"Shut up."

As Thalia and Nico pulled away, panting, Percy chuckled, "So, Pinecone Face, I'm guessing the whole, 'eternal maiden' thing is completely gone?"

Thalia glared at Percy, but we all saw the smile tugging at her lips. We decided not to try to squish into Percy's car, and took the bus. Once we had boarded, I turned to everyone,

"Okay. No one drink anything unless it's tap water that you got from the sink yourself. Brianna seems like the kind of girl who might spike drinks. Don't eat anything either. Chi- Mr. Brunner would kill us if we got drunk."

Thalia shrugged, "Technically, Nico, Hazel and I are of legal drinking age."

Kaine cocked her head, "What?"

"Nothing. Annabeth's right, no drinking," Thalia said, realizing her slip up.

We got off at the bus stop near Brianna's neighborhood, thanking the bus driver. As we got off the bus, I couldn't help but thinking about all of the things that could go wrong tonight.

_**A/N: Hahaha… I said that I would write all of the party scene, like two chapters ago. Oh, well. I'm very good at dragging things out. :)**_

_**Glee Quote:**_

"_**C-! That's a Puckerman A+! I'm graduating!"**_

_**-Puck**_

_**So if you read to the bottom of the page put this is your review for a shout out:**_

"_**Mark of Athena comes out October 2**__**nd**__**, 2012!"**_

_**Peace, Love and Percy Jackson,**_

_**Lexia**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Shout out to:**

**rudi98- Thanks for the review! I'll try to update more, but I'm way busier than I thought I'd be…**

**Anna575**

**The Lazy Bookworm**

**kkawesome101**

**Xylia Ren**

**LovePercabeth4eva**

**wisegirl1800**

**ComanderOmega**

**Vyvyvavoom**

**Anonymous**

**aquachick521**

**Anonymous**

**WiseWoman1000**

**WISE2013GIRL**

**You people rock! :) **

**~~~~~~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me!~~~~~~**

As we walked up Brianna's driveway, hearing the laughter and screams coming from the house, Hazel turned back to us, "I think I'm going to hang out with Lexia and Lyrical, guys."

Nico nodded, "I don't want my baby sister hanging out with some of these kids."

"I'm not a baby," Hazel huffed.

"Yes you are," Nico, Thalia and Percy chimed.

I rang the doorbell, and heard a loud crash erupt from inside the house. Tara opened the door,

"Great! You guys made it!"

"We brought friends," I pointed out.

"Fantabulous!" Tara screeched, "The more the merrier!"

As we walked in, Hazel's eyes widened, "Yeah, I'm going to stay with Lexi and Lyrical."

She turned to Frank, "You go have fun," and kissed him on the cheek.

Tara turned to Lexia and Lyrical, "You can go hang out with Brianna's sister, Leanne. Leanne's a sweetheart, you'll love her!"

Lexia looked like she was about to choke, and Lyrical was trying to disguise her laughs as a coughing fit.

Lyrical cleared her throat, "So.. Where is Leanne?"

Tara pointed up the stairs, and Hazel, Lexia and Lyrical were off.

LEXIA POV

We walked up the stairs, looking around for Leanne, when I bumped into a figure standing at the top of the stairs.

"Watch where you're going!" Leanne yelled, then turned around and raised an eyebrow at us, "Why are _you _here?"

"My sister and her friends got invited to your sister's party."

"Then why did you two come?" Leanne asked, not acknowledging Hazel.

"The last time we stayed home alone, the couch caught on fire."

"Freak. Who's your friend?" Leanne sneered.

Lyrical rolled her eyes, "Leanne, meet Hazel Levesque. Hazel meet Leanne."

Hazel nodded at Leanne, Leanne just glared.

If only we knew what was going on downstairs…

ANNABETH POV

We quickly got separated in the crowd. Nico, Kaine, Frank and I were standing near the kitchen, Thalia and Percy were nowhere to be seen.

"I want to leave," I groaned.

Frank nodded, as Percy pushed through the crowd, running up towards Nico.

"Nico, some guys are messing with Thalia. They won't leave her alone, I think one of them's a Canadian."

Nico's eyes turned darker than normal, and if looks could kill, Nico would be a murderer.

"Oh, hell no," Nico muttered under his breath, as he ran into the living room.

Kaine, obviously was confused. I told her to go upstairs and get Lexi, Lyrical and Hazel.

I ran after Nico, to find Thalia, pushed up against the wall by a guy in a leather-man jacket. She was kicking him, one of her old hunting knives in her hand. It was clear that the guy holding Thalia to the wall was the only giant.

I pulled my dagger out of my clutch, Nico and Percy had their swords drawn. A second later, Hazel was by my side, with a dagger Thalia once gave her in hand. Lexi also had her knife drawn, and I saw Lyrical and Frank standing in the back, bows at the ready. Kaine was standing a couple of feet away from Lyrical, a terrified expression on her pale face.

We pushed through the crowd surrounding Thalia, Percy stood behind the giant, and before the Canadian could turn around, Percy stabbed him through the back. A moment later, two arrows whizzed by, and into the giants shoulder.

While he was distracted, Lexia and I went in, throwing our knives straight into the giant's chest. Hazel stabbed the giant's leg, and Nico went in for the final blow, slicing the giant in half, and catching Thalia, when the giant turned into yellow dust.

The mortals didn't even notice. The amazing power of the mist was obviously at work. We walked up to Kaine,

"Kaine, we need to tell you something. But first-" I was cut off when a golden light appeared above Kaine's head, showing a golden sun.

I glanced at Percy, mouthing, 'Hemera.' He nodded. We only had two Hemera kids at Camp, Amber and Seth, I had seen Amber claimed, I distinctly remembered the girl's panic.

We ran out of the house, it was 8:27and the next bus was at 8:30. We were in luck. Once we reached the bus stop, we started arguing over who had to explain everything to Kaine.

I cleared my throat, "I explained last time. I vote Percy."

Thalia and Nico nodded, "Yeah. It's Percy's turn."

Percy sighed, "Fine. So, Kaine, you know about the Greek gods, right?" She nodded, "Sure."

"Well, they're real."

"I knew it!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I have dreams, a lot. I don't really understand them, but they're always about Greek mythology."

Percy shrugged, "This is the easiest explanation ever. So, Kaine, have you heard of the term, 'demigod?'"

Kaine nodded, "I think. Half mortal, half god, right?"

"Yep. You're a demigod. A daughter of the goddess Hemera. Goddess of daytime."

"What?"

"You're a demigod."

"Really? How do you know?"

"You just got claimed."

"Claimed?"

"That gold light over your head."

"Oh. That's freaky. Are you guys demigods?"

This time it was Thalia who answered, "Yeah. I'm a daughter of Zeus. Nico's a son of Hades, Annie's a daughter of Athena, so is Lexia, Percy's a son of Poseidon, Lyrie's a daughter of Apollo. Frank and Hazel are children of Roman gods. Hazel's a daughter of Pluto, and Franks a son of Mars."

"Oh, and this might not be the best time to mention this, but Leanne's a daughter of Ares. She got claimed right before we ran downstairs," Lyrical said.

"Great."

"What was that thing that attacked Thalia?" Kaine asked.

"Laistrygonian Giants," I told her.

She cocked an eyebrow, and I chuckled, "Also known as Canadians."

Frank scowled, "I hate when you call them that."

The bus pulled up, and we got in, handing the driver some money.

We sat down, Hazel wincing with every step she took. Frank looked alarmed, "Hazel, are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No," Hazel moaned, "But my shoes are giving me _terrible _blisters."

I winced, "Oooh. That sucks."

"Yeah."

We pulled up to our condo building, and Hazel sighed, "I guess I'll put my shoes back on."

Frank smirked, and picked Hazel up bridal style, carrying her off the bus, Hazel squealing the entire time.

We walked up to our apartment, and changed into pajamas. I put on some of Percy's swim team sweats, and an old Camp Half Blood shirt, and washed off my makeup. Thalia put on a black tank top, and some black Soffees. I walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on. I flipped the channel to the History Channel. Lexi walked in, in a blue tank top and some gray sweatpants. Lyrical came in, wearing some zebra print pajama pants, and a Camp shirt.

The others filed in, and Thalia came in, carrying a little shopping bag. The turned off the TV, much to my disappointment, and cleared her throat.

"Okay. I went to the mall yesterday, and bought a couple of things. She turned the bag upside down, and little bottles of hair dye tumbled to the floor.

I sighed, "You bought hair dye?"

"Yeah! I bought pink, purple, blue, red, aqua and honey blonde, for Annabeth, so we can finally fix that gray streak."

That got my attention. The gray streak in my hair had bothered me for a while. I really don't care about the color of my hair, but it was a painful reminder of everything that happened that day.

Finally, Hazel spoke up, "I'll do it. It'll be fun."

Lexia nodded, "Yeah… Dibs on purple!"

Lyrical smiled, "I call red!"

We all called colors, and ran over to Thalia, the boys looking on with amused expressions on their faces.

An hour later, we all had colorful hair, and stained hands. I had fixed the gray streak, and to Thalia's insistence, had a single blue streak.

Thalia had streaks of blue, purple and pink, all throughout her black hair, Lyrical had dyed her entire head red, but sine her hair is so dark, it turned out burgundy. Lexia had the bottom layer of her blond hair dyed a dark purple, **(So do I in real life!)** and Hazel's dark hair now had aqua streaks running through it.

The boys were in Hazel and Franks apartment, doing who knows what, and all was well.

For now.

**A/N: I updated! And that's, like really fast for me! :) **

**Glee QUOTE:**

**Blaine (To Kurt):" You know how hard long distance relationships can be. We both saw The Notebook."**

**Aww.. I just love Kurt/Blaine (KLAINE!), their just so ADORABLE! Excuse me while I go sob over the fact that Kurt graduated and Blaine didn't… ;(**

**Anyways, you know the deal, if you read all the way through this please put this in your review:**

**My cat just ate a lizard.**

**LET'S TRY FOR 110 REVIEWS!**

**Peace, Love and Percy Jackson,**

**Lexia:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Someone wanted more Percabeth, so this chapter might have some fluff!:) **

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

**Ledianity**

**Faxlover7732**

**Ifiburnyouburnwithme**

**m1347**

**Vyvyvavoom**

**WiseWoman1000**

**wisegirl1800**

**Don't Stop Beliving**

**WISE2013GIRL**

**LovePercabeth4eva **

**6l4v4a is me**

**Princess Of Crazy People- Thanks! I am weird… :)**

**AntiThalico**

**Xylia Ren- Can you be my new Klaine buddy? :P**

**Guest**

**Xtremedancer**

**CoelumStellatum**

**Let's get on with the show!**

**~oOo~**

ANNABETH'S POV

Thalia, Nico, Percy, Lexia, Lyrical, Frank, Hazel and I were sitting in our living room watching Percy's copy of Disney's Hercules. It was the only movie we had, and Lexi insisted that we watch it. Kaine, Thalia and I we on the couch, not paying attention to the movie. Kaine was asking us questions about our demigod-ness, which we were happy to answer.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?"

I smiled, "The best place in the world. It's the only safe haven, except for Camp Jupiter, for demigods. Camp Half-Blood is the camp for Greek demigods, and Camp Jupiter is the camp for Roman demigods."

Kaine nodded, "Will I go there?"

Thalia shrugged, "If you want. Since your mom's a minor goddess, your scent isn't very strong, so you won't have to deal with many monsters."

"Oh. Do you have cabins there?"

"Yeah. You sleep in cabins according to your godly parent. I share a cabin with all of my brothers and sisters. I'm head counselor for Cabin 6. Thals has her cabin to herself when her brother Jason, isn't at camp. If you decide to go to camp, you'd share a cabin with your brother Seth, and your sister Amber. Amber is head counselor, but she's only 12. She'd be glad to hand the position to you."

"Wait. If Annabeth's head counselor, who's in charge when you're here?"

"Annabeth's brother, Malcolm. He's the one who first noticed Annabeth and Percy's 'feelings' for each other. They were clueless for a long time."

Annabeth blushed, "Shut up…"

Kaine laughed, "What does camp look like?"

"Well, you go past Thals' pine-"

"Thalia's _what_?"

Annabeth smiled, "Her pine. Thalia was a tree for about 6 years. She almost died, and then her dad had pity on her, so she turned into a tree. Then her tree got poisoned, and Percy, Tyson, and I found the Golden Fleece- Yes, _the _Golden Fleece- and she turned into a human."

"Oh. Okay then."

KAINE POV

Wow. I'm half god. I'm kind of freaking out. I went to go use the bathroom, and came back to Annabeth, leaning her head on the couch, a dazed look on her face. I cocked an eyebrow at Thalia, who snickered.

"What's she doing?" I asked Thalia.

Thalia smirked, "She's in her happy place."

"What?"

"Annabeth's daydreaming about Percy's abs. We started talking about this time we were at the lake at Camp."

"Oh. She doesn't seem like that type of girl."

"Annie's got her soft, girly side."

Thalia snapped her fingers under Annabeth's nose, who jumped out of her skin. Thalia smirked, "Go sit with him, we know you want to."

Annabeth blushed, and crawled off the couch. She promptly sat in front of Percy, so he was straddling her. She leaned back, her head resting in the crook of his neck, and Percy protectively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Awww…" I sighed, "There's just so adorable…"

Thalia chuckled, "Yeah… Even I'll admit it, they're pretty cute. People had been trying to get them together since they were twelve."

"Wow."

"Percy's mom just about died when they told her they were dating."

"She doesn't like Annabeth?"

"Hades no. She loves Annabeth. Sally almost died of _excitement_. I think she's already started planning their wedding."

"We heard that," Percy said, from the floor.

"I know. I want popcorn. I'll be back," and with that, Thalia left.

The rest of the night was a blur. I can remember Thalia coming back with the popcorn, Nico disappearing for a little while, and a sense of belonging. This was the first time I'd ever felt excepted.

THE NEXT MORNING, ANNABETH POV

I woke up the next morning with my head on Percy's chest, and his arm, wrapped tightly around me. Kaine walked in from the bathroom, screamed, "Kodak moment!" and snapped a picture of us on her phone, all before I could even move. Kaine's scream sent Thalia into battle mode, she snapped up from the floor, and unsheathed her dagger from her belt.

Kaine stepped back, hands up in surrender, "Woah, Thals, don't maim me."

Thalia sighed of relief, and stuck her knife in the sheath on her belt. I was still in Percy's arms, trying, and failing to move without waking him up.

I sighed, and flipped Seaweed Brain, freeing me from his grasp. All Percy did, was groan and go back to sleep.

Thalia snorted, "He's such a deep sleeper… I know what will wake him up though."

I nodded, "Blue pancakes. Sally gave me her recipe."

"Yes!"

I grinned, "But we're waking Lexi up. She and Lyrical are the only ones who can cook. Since Lyrical's not a morning person, Lexi must cook for us."

Thalia knelt down next Lexia, "Lexi, Connor's here."

Lexia bolted up, grabbing a blanket and wrapping herself up with it, "What? Where?"

I laughed, "Conner's not here. We need you to make blue pancakes, I have Sally's recipe."

"Okay. I'm going to IM Connor later, though. He texted me last night, asking me to."

Lexia skipped into the kitchen, after I gave her the recipe.

Kaine raised an eyebrow, "You guys IM?"

Thalia nodded, "It's not what you think. We Iris Message."

"What?"

"I'll show you. Annie, where's the spray bottle?"

"Kitchen. I'll take one of Percy's drachmas." **(I'm sorry if that's spelt wrong, I'm traveling and I don't have WiFi)**

I went into the boy's pigsty, and dug around in Percy's backpack until I found a little leather pouch, filled with the gold coins. I took one, and walked back into the living room, stepping over Hazel.

Thalia was standing next to the window, the sun was rising. As she saw me, she started spraying, and I flipped the coin through the rainbow.

"Oh goddess, except my offering. Show me Sally Jackson."

Sally appeared, drinking coffee, and reading the newspaper.

"Aunt Sally!" Thalia squealed, "Hi!"

Sally put down her paper, "Girls! It's good to see you! How's my baby?"

I chuckled, "He's currently drooling on the floor."

Sally laughed, "Of course…"

"Sally, we got another demigod, and we're showing her everything, and she wanted to see IMing. Sally, meet Kaine O'Connolly, daughter of Hemera. Kaine, meet Sally Jackson, Percy's mom."

Kaine smiled, "Hi Mrs. Jackson. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello sweetie. Are you going to Camp?"

I replied for her, "We don't know yet. We'll have to talk to her dad."

I heard Mr. Blofis' voice in the background, and Sally sighed, "Girls, I have to go, Paul can't find his tie."

I nodded, "Percy will be disappointed he missed you."

"Just give him a kiss for me. See you later."

"Bye Aunt Sally!" Thalia yelled.

I waved a hand through the mist, "And that, is Iris Messaging."

Kaine's eyes widened, "That was so cool!" What was that coin you put in the rainbow?"

"It's a drachma. It's our money system. We use them to buy stuff at Camp, Iris Message, or bribe Travis and Connor into stealing us stuff," Thalia explained.

"Travis and Connor?"

"Hermes kids. They like to prank, steal, and annoy people; namely Katie Gardener, a daughter of Demeter, who is also Travis' girlfriend."

"Oh. Is Camp fun?"

Thalia looked shocked, "Is Camp fun? Is Camp fun? Kaine, is the grass green?"

Kaine blushed, "Well, yeah. I've been to summer camp before, and I didn't really like it."

"Well, this camp is much better than any other camp. Basically, it's all kids. We have two adults at the camp, Chiron, a centaur, and Mr. D. Chiron is our activities director, and he's great. Mr. D., on the other hand, is a god. He's Dionysus. He's not so nice," Thalia said.

Thunder boomed, and Thalia yelled up the sky, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm sorry, you're the nicest god I've ever met! You're a joy to be around!"

Kaine gave me a look that said, 'Is she crazy?'

I laughed, "The thunder was Mr. D. He's insulted that Thalia doesn't think he's nice."

"Oh. So, you've met gods? Cool!"

I smiled, "It's not as cool as you'd think. Most of the time they're deciding if they should kill us."

Kaine looked shocked, "That's… Lovely."

We were interrupted by a yell from the kitchen, "Annabeth! The stove's on fire!"

I was about to run into the kitchen, when Lexia yelled again,

"Never mind! I fixed it! Blue pancakes are ready!"

Percy's head shot up from his pillow, "Blue pancakes?" He then ran into the kitchen, Nico at his heels. Hazel, was trampled, and groggily woke up,

"Ow."

I laughed, "Blue pancakes."

Hazel nodded, "Oh… I get it."

Frank was the next to get up, and he walked with Hazel into the kitchen. Soon it was just Lyrical, sleeping on the sofa. Thalia promptly sat on her, and Lyrical woke up to Thalia's butt in her face.

"Eww… Thals, get your butt off me!"

"Never!" Thalia screamed.

Lyrical rolled off the couch, and Thalia fell, face planting into the carpet.

We walked into the kitchen, to find Percy devouring his pancakes, syrup all over his face. I kissed his cheek,

"That's from your mom."

"You talked to my mommy?" Percy gasped.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain. We showed Kaine how to Iris Message." I explained.

"Oh. I want to go swimming!" Percy yelled.

Lyrical nodded, "Me too. The building has a pool outside."

Thalia shook her head, "Nico and I shouldn't go. I don't know how your dad would react."

"My dad doesn't care. He like you guys. It's your dad who has a problem with Nico and I."

Thalia shrugged, "Okay. I'll go."

Nico nodded, "Same."

We finished eating, and changed into swimsuits. I had a teal bikini, and put on a pair of jean shorts and a loose white T-Shirt over it.

I walked back into the kitchen, Percy and Frank sitting at the table. Percy pulled me onto his lap, kissing my neck.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, how'd you sleep?"

"Good. What about you?"

"I slept okay. I think your mom misses you."

Percy smiled sadly, "The last couple of years have been hard on her; the Titan war, then me going missing, then the Giant War."

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad we're back to normal. No giants, no titans."

"It's sad that this is our normal."

"It sure is, Seaweed Brain, it sure is."

Lyrical, Lexia and Hazel walked into our apartment, ready to go. Next came Nico, then finally Thalia.

We took the elevator down to the pool, Thalia carrying our passkey. The pool was a large oval, complete with a hot tub. I took off my shirt and shorts, and laid out on a chair, Thalia next to me. I put in my ear buds, and started listening to my audiobook version of 'Catching Fire.'

KAINE'S POV

I jumped into the pool, my light blonde hair flying behind me. As everyone else took off whatever they were wearing to cover-up, I instantly felt self-conscious. Everyone was muscular, and had deep tans. I have a dancer's body, slim, with long and lean limbs. Even the girls had abs, and well defined muscles, and the guys, for lack of better wording, were ripped.

My lean frame defiantly stuck out.

My thoughts were interrupted by Percy and Nico, standing in the corner, snickering. I swam over,

"What are you two doing?"

Percy grinned, "We're plotting."

Nico rolled his eyes, "We're trying to figure out a way to get the girls in the pool."

I smirked, "Just go pick them up, and jump in. Easy."

They both grinned evilly, "Perfect."

They pulled themselves out of the pool, and to my shock, Percy was dry. Perfectly dry.

The boys walked over to their girlfriends, Percy took Annabeth's ear buds out of her ears, and picked her up bridal style, Nico doing the same with Thalia. Both girls were vicious, kicking, throwing punches and screaming.

"DI ANGELO! YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Nico just laughed, and Thalia glared at him. Nico suddenly yelped, "Thals! No powers, that's not fair!"

Percy and Nico jumped into the pool, carrying their respective girlfriends. Nico and Thalia came up a second later, Thalia's makeup from last night, dripping all over her face, she was fuming.

Thalia started curling her fingers into a fist, "Oh, you'll regret that. Taste voltage!"

Nico involuntarily started shaking, electricity charging through him, "Thalia stop! Deep breaths!"

Thalia's eyes widened, "Oh my gods. I'm so sorry! I could've kill you! Oh my gods… I need to control my anger issues…"

"You're fine, I'm fine. It's all good."

"Um… Guys? Percy and Annabeth haven't come up yet!" I called.

Thalia waved it off, "Percy's just showing off. Their probably making out."

Sure enough, as I looked down into the water, Percy and Annabeth were kissing in a bubble. Weird, but oddly romantic.

As Percy and Annabeth resurfaced, Percy asked, "What'd we miss?"

Nico shrugged, "Thalia electrocuted me."

Percy just nodded, "Been there."

I was getting used to a new normal.

**A/N:**

**ALOHA YOU FABULOUS PJO PEOPLES! **

**So, there's a new chapter… I'm going on vacation, and I have no idea how much I'll be able to write. It's a decent sized car ride, so I'll be writing then for sure. **

**So, I made it over 2k words! YEAH! **

**Leanne and Kaine have been claimed… I'm thinking that I'll be wrapping this up in… 5 chapters maybe? Maybe less… **

**But, I do have a thought bubble for a new story…**

**I was thinking that maybe we could have mortal parents go to CHB for a week or so, because Chiron wants them to understand what their children go through, since a lot of demigods don't come from great homes. It'd be full of Percabeth and epic Sally-ness… ;) **

**I asked for 110 reviews, and I got 129! EPICAL! **

**So, let's try for 150 REVIEWS? **

_**The 150**__**th**__** reviewer gets a PJO one-shot!:)**_

**Peace, Love, and Percy Jackson,**

**Lexia Daughter of Athena**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys rock! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Xylia Ren, my new Glee buddy!**

**Also, I'd like to thank The Lazy Bookworm, because I forgot to last time. :)**

**Okay, right now, it's July 14****th****, the day after I updated, and I already have 16 new reviews! Oh my gods!**

**Thanks so much, you awesome people!**

_**~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~**_

ANNABETH POV

Two demigods down, one to go. Kaine took us to talk to her dad, who didn't have a clue that Kaine's mother was Hemera. He said that she could go to Camp Half Blood if that's where she'd be safest.

Now it's Monday, and we have to deal with school. _Again._

Yes, even I, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, despise school. School isn't for demigods. Dyslexia makes it hard to read the whiteboard, and ADHD makes it impossible to sit through lectures.

Hazel and Frank had decided not to go to school, opting to stay home and "watch" the condos. Lexi thinks that they just want a place to make out. I don't really agree.

I pulled on a purple tank top, and a gray hoodie, and started looking around for my skinny jeans.

"Thals! Do you have my jeans?" I asked.

Thalia shook her head, "Nope. I think they're on the floor over there."

I picked my jeans up, and pulled them up, sliding my feet into my gray converse.

Thalia pulled on her black skinny jeans, and a white T-Shirt, covering most of it up with her leather jacket.

We walked into the kitchen, Thalia's hair _very _frizzy and poufy, Nico started snickering, then opened his mouth to say something. Thalia glared at him, "Go ahead Nico. Say it."

Nico gulped, "I was just going to say that you look gorgeous as always Babe."

Thalia pecked his cheek, and started brushing her shoulder length hair into a ponytail, "I trained you well. Now, where's my eyeliner?"

Thalia then started running around the apartment, searching for her eyeliner. Once she was in our room, Percy pulled out two small, slender black bottles. Thalia's eyeliner and mascara.

Snickering, Percy placed them on the table, Thalia running in soon after, "Really, you guys, have you seen my eyeliner and mascara?"

Thalia then glanced towards the table, sighing as she saw her missing makeup, "I thought I already looked there…"

She penciled on the eyeliner, and swiped her mascara, declaring that she was ready.

"We have a while until classes start, why don't we go to McDonalds for breakfast?" I asked.

Nico nodded, "I think we should."

We walked across the hall, knocking on Frank, Hazel, Lexia, and Lyrical's door. A very tired Lyrical opened it, "We're almost ready. Lexi's freaking out because she can't find her history homework."

Lexia ran into the kitchen, yelled, "Ooh! My homework's in my suitcase!" and ran off.

Hazel stumbled into the kitchen, in short-shorts and a tank top, "Everyone… Just be quiet!"

Lexia walked out of the condo, Lyrical following, "Bye Hazel! See you later!"

Hazel waved groggily, "Bye…"

We took an elevator down to the lobby and into the parking deck. As we stood in front of Percy's car, Nico observed, "We're not all going to fit."

Thalia nodded, "Nico's right. Unless Lexi or Lyrical sat on someone's lap."

I bit my lip, "We could do that…"

We loaded the car, Nico calling shotgun, leaving Thalia and I in the back, Lexia squished in between us, and Lyrical on Lexi's lap.

Lexia's phone buzzed, and I read over her shoulder, it was a text from Connor, saying,

_Happy Birthday Lex!_

_Love- Connor_

I cocked my head, "Oh my gods! It's your birthday!"

Lexi looked like she was thinking, "Oh. It is, isn't it... I'm fourteen!"

I re-read the message, "Wait- _love _Connor? Love?"

Lexia turned crimson, Lyrical snickering, "They've been 'secretly' dating for a couple of months. Travis, Bella **(A/N: Lexi's fraternal twin is Bella)** and I are the only ones who knew."

"Aww…" Thalia cooed, "Little Lexi loves Connor!"

"Shut up."

We pulled into the school, dropping the younger girls off at the middle school wing. After they got out of the car, Percy started chuckling,

"Lexia and Connor. It's kind of cute. Connor's fifteen right?"

Thalia nodded, "Yep. I just can't believe that Lexi forgot her own birthday."

I laughed, "I know, right? We'll have to get her cupcakes or something."

We walked into homeroom and I took out my schedule. Even after a week, I still hadn't memorized it. I had notes beside every class, noting who was in it.

**ANNABETH MINERVA CHASE**

**7:45-8:00: HOMEROOM **_(Nico, Thals, Seaweed Brain)_

**8:00-9:00: AP CHEMISTRY **_(Kaine)_

**9:00-10:00: MATH **_(Kaine)_

**10:00-11:00: WORLD HISTORY **_(Percy, Nico, Thalia)_

**11:00-12:00: STUDY HALL **_(Everyone)_

**12:00-1:00: LUNCH **_(Everyone)_

**1:00-1:45: GREEK **_(Everyone)_

**1:45-2:30: PHYSICAL EDUCATION **_(Thals, Seaweed Brain, Kaine)_

**2:30-3:30: ENGLISH **_(Thals, Nico, Kaine)_

**3:30- DISMISSAL**

As the bell rang, we walked out of the room, and a gave Percy a kiss on the cheek, waving goodbye to Thalia and Nico.

I walked into Mr. Anderson's AP Chemistry, and took my usual seat next to Kaine,

"Hey," I said, as I sat down.

"Oh, hey Annabeth," Kaine replied.

"Lexi forgot her birthday."

"Really? How'd she remember?"

I laughed, "Connor texted her. Oh, and apparently they're dating."

"Aww… That's cute. Puppy love!"

"I know… Malcolm's going to kill Connor when he finds out. He's very protective of the younger kids."

Kaine laughed, "Poor Connor."

Mr. Anderson walked in, "Okay guys. Does everyone have their Periodic Table homework?"

A chorus of "Yes!" mixed with a couple groans filled the room. I pulled out the notebook paper I had written the answers to the textbook questions on, placing it on my desk.

Mr. Anderson started calling roll, my name third,

"Annabeth Chase?"

I raised my hand, "Here!"

He nodded, "Do you have your homework?"

I nodded, "Yes," and walked up to the front of the room, dropping it on his desk.

After roll was called, we started reading out of the textbook, with the promise of an experiment tomorrow.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~_

**9:00 am**

**MATH WITH KAINE**

Kaine and I practically ran out of Chemistry, glad that the bell rang before Mr. Anderson could assign homework.

We walked into our Math room, taking our seats in the back. Our math teacher was a small, twenty-three year old woman, Miss Taylor. Once the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, she hopped up from her desk.

"Hey guys. How was everyone's weekend?" She asked the class.

One boy in the front of the class called, "Not long enough!"

Miss Taylor laughed, "I can't agree more. Now we're going to be starting a project. I want everyone to find a person they know who uses math in their everyday job. Since some of you have jobs, you can pick yourselves."

Thank the gods. I'll just pick myself.

Miss Taylor continued, "You'll have to write a description on the person's job, how they use math, and solve a couple of example equations. I'm going to hand out the rubric."

After she passed around the rubrics, she said, "Now, since it's only the second week of school, I'm not going to make you do actual math today. Instead, you're going to spend the rest of the period writing an essay on what you did this weekend. It must be at least 300 words. You may use the laptops in the cabinet."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~_

**10:00**

**WORLD HISTORY WITH PERCY, NICO AND THALIA**

I said goodbye to Kaine, and strode down the hallway to my world history class. Percy was waiting for me at the doorway.

He embraced me, "Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

He pulled me close to him, and gently kissed me. After a couple of seconds, I pulled away, and took his hand, dragging him into history. We took a seat in the back next to Thalia and Nico, who were playing footsie under the table.

Our teacher, Mr. Balker, walked in and started lecturing us on the cold war.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~_

**11:00**

**STUDY HALL WITH KAINE, NICO, THALIA, AND PERCY**

Thalia, Kaine, Nico, Percy and I walked into the library for study hall, to find middle school kids, milling around. Lexia and Lyrical were sitting down with a young girl, with short, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and an upturned nose. Lyrical spotted us, and ran over,

"Guys! We found the last demigod. She's a 6th grader named Abbi Stiekler, a daughter of Hermes."

My eyes widened, "What? When was she claimed?"

"We met her just now, and once she started talking to us, a Caduceus appeared over her head. Lexi's trying to explain it to her. It's not going very well."

Thalia nodded, "Lexi sucks at explaining that. Most of the time, she just says, 'You're half god. You're parent's a couple thousand years old. Cool, huh?'"

I chuckled, "Let's go talk to her."

We walked over to the round table, Lexia sighing with relief,

"Abbi, here's my sister and her friends. They explain this stuff better than me."

I sat down next to her, "Hi Abbi. My name is Annabeth, this is Percy, Thalia, Nico and Kaine," she said, pointing to each person.

"We're like you," Nico added.

Abbi bit her lip, "That's what I don't understand! How are you 'like me'?"

Thalia smiled sympathetically, "Abbi, have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

Abbi nodded, "Of course."

"And, did you know about how sometimes the gods would have children with mortals?"

Abbi nodded again, "Yes. Demigods, right?"

Kaine nodded, "I know this is hard to believe, but you are a demigod. A daughter of Hermes, to be exact."

Abbi's eyes widened, "You're pranking me, right? Where are the cameras?"

"We're not pranking you, sweetie. We're all demigods too," Kaine continued, "I'm a daughter of Hemera, Annabeth and Lexia are daughters of Athena, Thalia's a daughter of Zeus, Nico's a son of Hades, Lyrical's a daughter of Apollo, and Percy's a son of Poseidon."

"Why should I believe you?" Abbi asked.

Percy smirked, "Do you have any water?"

Abbi nodded, "Umm… Yeah. I'll get it out."

She pulled out a green water bottle, and set it on the table. Percy unscrewed the lid, and made the water lift out of the bottle.

Abbi gulped, "Woah. That's… Weird."

I turned to Thalia, "I guess we're going to Camp soon. We'll talk to Abbi and Leanne's mothers after school, and call Rachel. We'll need her dad's plane."

**A/N: YAY! End of Chapter 8!**

**And… You met Abbi! She's my little sister's new OC, because she got an account: Abbi Daughter of Hermes.**

**So, answer this question:**

**Who do you like better:**

**-Jason**

**Or**

**-Percy**

**Peace, Love and Percy Jackson,**

**-Lexia :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: SO MANY REVIEWS! We're almost to 200!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the anonymous: WeirdoIzInDaHouz**

**Now, I'm guessing that there will be about 1-3 more chapters before this story draws to a close. Next will be my mortal parents at CHB idea. **

**WARNING: SLIGHTLY SAPPY AND CHEESY PERCABETH/THALICO.**

**I don't own PJO or One Direction.**

**I'm glad that you all like Abbi! My sister is working on Abbi's side of the story, and that'll come out really soon!**

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~_

ANNABETH'S POV

**12:00**

**LUNCH WITH PERCY, KAINE, NICO AND THALIA**

We spent the rest of Study Hall getting Abbi's address, and planning how to talk to Leanne's mom.

Once the bell rang, Kaine, Percy, Nico, Thalia and I dashed to the cafeteria, buying food, and sitting down at our usual table.

I sighed, "I guess I'll call Rachel now. We need to fly to Camp tonight or tomorrow morning. Thals, call Hazel or Frank and tell them about the new developments."

I tapped Rachel's name, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello? Rachel speaking."

"Hey Rach. It's Annabeth. We've got a new demigod, a daughter of Hermes, and we need to fly everyone out tonight or tomorrow morning. Can you help us?"

"Totally. I'll call my dad, and get back to you soon, okay?"

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye Annabeth."

I smiled and hung up, "Rachel's talking to her dad, and she's calling me back soon."

Thalia was on her phone, "Yeah, Frank. We're leaving tonight or tomorrow morning." I heard Frank's deep voice on the other end, and Thalia continued, "No, I don't know which. I'll text you when we hear back from Rachel. Right. See you then. Bye."

Percy suddenly stood up, dragging Nico out of the room.

I raised an eyebrow at Thalia and Kaine, "What was that all about?"

Thalia shrugged, "With those two, I have no idea."

A few minutes later, Percy and Nico walked back in, hands behind their back. Percy got down on one knee, and presented…

Ice cream.

I grinned at the Twix Ice Cream Bar he placed in my lap, "Very cheesy, Seaweed Brain. I love you."

He grinned, "I love you too."

Nico had mirrored Percy, "M'lady Thalia," He said, faking a British accent. Thalia rolled her eyes, smiling, "Thanks."

Nico grinned, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Kaine sat there cooing, "Aww… So cute..."

We laughed and talked until my phone rang, playing Taylor Swift's _Sparks Fly. _I looked at the caller ID, Rachel. I answered it,

"Hey Rachel."

"Hi. My dad says I can use the jet tomorrow morning. I'll come pick you up at 9-ish?"

"Sounds great. See you then."

"Bye."

I smiled, "Rachel says she's pick us up at 9-ish."

Nico nodded, "So, we just need to talk to Leanne and Abbi's moms after school."

"Abbi's coming home with us today, then we'll swing by Leanne's house. Luckily we went to that party," I said.

"Abbi will have to sit on someone's lap," Percy observed.

I shrugged, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

The bell rang, and we picked up our stuff, and walked into Greek class.

**1:00**

**GREEK WITH KAINE, THALIA, NICO AND PERCY**

Greek was easily my favorite class. I don't think I have to explain why.

Percy sat down next to me, gripping my hand. The teacher, Mrs. Botcher walked in,

"Today we will be having an oral quiz on the basic Greek mythology facts we've been learning. If you've been paying the slightest bit of attention, you should do well."

She marched up to the front of the room, taking the roll call sheet,

"Andrew Peters! Who was the goddess of love and beauty? Who was her husband, and who was her lover?"

A blonde football player in the front of the room sat up, "Aphrodite. She was married to Ares, and loved Hephaestus."

Mrs. Botcher scowled, "Partial credit! Aphrodite loved Ares and was married to Hephaestus. Thalia Grace! Who was both Zeus' sister and wife?"

Thalia chuckled, and shot me a look that said, _'This is too easy,' _"Hera."

"Correct!"

She continued the quiz for about 10 more minutes, each student answering a couple questions. Mrs. Botcher wasn't exactly nice, but she was a decent teacher.

As the bell rang, Mrs. Botcher screeched out our homework assignment, "Pick a god or goddess and write a 500 word biography on them! It's due Wednesday!"

**1:45**

**PHYSICAL EDUCATION WITH THALIA, PERCY AND KAINE**

Thalia, Kaine and I walked into the girls locker room, bags in hand. I took off my hoodie, slipping an owl T-Shirt over my tank top. I swapped my skinny jeans for some red Soffee shorts, keeping my converse on my feet. Thalia was wearing black shorts with a black crop cut shirt, and a blue tank top underneath. Kaine was wearing a One Direction tank top, and green shorts.

We walked back into the gym, our bags in the gym lockers. Girls and boys were joined together for P.E., but separated during the Winter months of Health.

Today, according the coaches, we were going outside to play kickball. Kickball is one of the few sports that I dislike. There's no way to plan ahead, or strategize. To an Athena kid, it's no fun.

Anyways, we met back up with Percy, who immediately took my hand, swinging it as we walked outside, and into the sunshine. The coach picked captains, and of course, it was Percy and I.

We may seem all lovey-dovey normally, but give us a chance to compete, and we were brutal. I smirked as I walked in front of the group.

"Ladies first! Chase, take your pick!"

I sneered at Percy, "I pick Thalia."

Percy's face fell, "Fine. I pick Kaine."

I pointed to a large, muscle-y kid in the back, "You! Yeah, you. Come up here."

The guy walked up, standing next to Thalia.

Percy picked a football player, and it went on until there were two kids left.

One was a scrawny boy I knew from Chemistry, the other, a short blonde girl who looked like she couldn't care less.

I decided on the girl, and she came over onto my team. As Percy's team went out to the field, I bumped his shoulder.

"Get ready to lose Jackson."

"Bring it on, Chase."

As I walked over to wait in line for the base, a girl from my history class turned to me,

"Aren't you dating that guy?"

"Who, Percy?"

She nodded.

I smiled, "Oh, yeah."

"Then why are you threatening him?"

I shrugged, "It's fun."

She gave me a weird look, and I walked over to Thalia. She must have seen my anxiety.

"You nervous?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah, you are. I know you get frustrated when you can't plan everything out. Just chill Annie."

I went up to home plate, ready for Percy to taste defeat. He pitched the ball, and I kicked it. Far. I took off running the bases, sliding down on home plate. Thalia gave me a high five, and went up to kick.

Thalia kicked the ball just as far as I did, and scored a home run.

Once my team struck out, Percy's team came up to kick. I'll admit it, they were good.

**END OF THE GAME:**

The coach blew his whistle, "Time's up! Team Jackson has a total of 8 points, and Team Chase has… 8 points. Looks like a tie!"

I ran over to Percy, "We were better."

He shook his head, "Nope. My team was much better."

I gave him a quick peck, and ran into the locker room, changing into my normal clothes.

**2:30**

**ENGLISH WITH THALIA, NICO AND KAINE**

We met with Nico by the English room, Nico wrapping his arm around Thalia's waist, leading her into the classroom.

English was a blur, full of passing notes, and a killer headache. When the bell finally rang, I practically jumped out of my seat.

**3:30 **

**DISMISSAL**

Percy was waiting for me outside the room.

"Hey Wise Girl. How was English?"

"Eh… I had a headache for most of it. My Dyslexia always chooses the worst moments."

"I know how you feel."

We walked over to the middle school wing, picking up Lexi, Lyrical and Abbi.

Thank the gods this school day was over…

**A/N: WHAT THE HADES? I update 2 days in a row? Oh my gods, what's wrong with the world?**

**I forgot to mention this yesterday, but July the 18****th**** was my birthday! If you can guess how old I turned, the next chapter will be dedicated to you!**

**How about we try for 210 reviews? My gods, it feels so weird to say that… I ALMOST HAVE 200 REVIEWS ON A STORY! YAY!**

**Peace, Love and Percy Jackson,**

**-Lexia**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: A HUGE LANDMARK! Ten chapters, WHAT? 10 Chapters, over 200 reviews!**

**So, no one guessed my age right… Darn.**

**Anyways, wow… I woke up, and opened my email to find like a GAGILION emails… And so many reviews! **

**I love you guys so much!**

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~_

ANNABETH POV

Thalia was sitting shotgun, next to Percy, leaving Kaine, Nico and I sitting in the back, with children on our laps. Yay.

"Uh, Perce," I said.

"Yeah?"

"It's a good thing we're leaving tomorrow. Lexi's heavy."

Lexia glared at me, "Hey! It's my birthday, be nice!"

We pulled up to the condo building, immediately jumping out,

"Thank the gods!" Nico cried.

Thalia laughed at her boyfriend, "Nico, quit being a drama queen."

Nico scowled at her, and we walked into the building. Once we reached our door, we found Hazel and Frank, sitting on the couch, kissing. Well. I guess Lexi was right.

Thalia coughed, and the couple broke apart, blushing tremendously.

"Uh, hi," Hazel said.

Nico just glared at Frank, "That's my little sister, man."

Frank, who was clearly scared of Nico at the moment said, "Um… Sorry?"

Nico shrugged.

It was Hazel who noticed Abbi, still standing in the doorway, "Who's this?" She asked me.

"This is Abbi Stiekler. Daughter of Hermes. We need to go talk to her mom. You want to come?"

Hazel nodded, "Sure, just let me change. I'm still in my pajamas." And she walked out into her own apartment.

Lexi furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are you guys here?"

"You guys have food. We don't."

Once Hazel returned, we started introducing Abbi to everyone.

"Okay Abbi," I said, "There are two types of demigods; Greek and Roman. You're Greek. Those two," I pointed to Hazel and Frank, "Are Roman. Hazel's a daughter of Pluto, and Frank's a son of Mars. You already know what we are. You're a daughter of Hermes, god of messengers, thieves, and travelers. We want to take you to Camp Half-Blood, one of the only safe spots for demigods. You'll go live in a cabin with your half brothers and sisters."

Abbi nodded, "And you want to talk to my mom about this, right?"

Thalia nodded, "Yep. And then we need to go visit another new demigod's mom. Then, tomorrow, one of our friends is going to pick us up, and we'll go to the airport, and board her dad's private jet."

Abbi smiled, "Sounds good. Do you want my address?"

"That'd be nice."

Abbi recited her address, and we found a bus that'd take us from here to her neighborhood. Once we had boarded the bus, I started mentally practicing the 'speech' that I'd prepared. It's hard to tell parents that we're taking their kids away.

Percy sat next to me, "You'll do fine. You're great with this kind of stuff."

I smiled, "Thanks. I excited to go back to camp. My cabin's probably cleaner than ever, with Malcolm in charge. I gave them permission to clean my bunk."

Percy laughed, "I remember that. The rest of the cabin was spotless, and you had a pigsty."

I rolled my eyes, "I had a lot on my mind!"

He smiled, "I know… I'm so glad it's all over."

"Same." I rested my head against his chest, Percy playing with my hair. When we got off, Abbi led us towards her house.

"It's over here. You see the blue one? That's it."

We walked into the house, following the small blonde.

"Mom! I'm home! I brought some friends, and we need to talk to you."

Abbi's mom was a small blonde, with large brown eyes, and light skin. She walked into the living room, where we were all siting,

"Hello! What did you need to tell me, Abbi dear?"

I spoke up, "We need to talk about Abbi's dad."

Ms. Stiekler nodded, "I knew this day would come. You need to take her to Camp, don't you?"

I nodded, "You know?"

"Yes. He told me about Camp. I just… I don't want her to go. I know she has to…"

Abbi walked over to her mother, "I'll be fine, mom. Really. I'll write you every day, and after I've got some training, I'll come home for the school year."

Her mother kissed her forehead, "I love you baby."

"I love you too, mom. I'm going to go pack, okay?"

"Okay."

She turned to us, a sad smile on her face, "Are you all demigods?"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am. I'm a daughter of Athena, so is my sister, Lexia. Percy is a son of Poseidon, Thalia's a daughter of Zeus, Nico's a son of Hades, Kaine's a daughter of Hemera, Lyrical's a daughter of Apollo, Frank's a son of Mars, and Hazel's a daughter of Pluto."

"Will you take care of her?"

Lexi spoke up, "Absolutely. My… boyfriend's her half-brother and cabin counselor, and I'll make sure she's having fun."

She nodded, "It's going to be hard, but I know this is what's best for her."

"She needs training. Once she gets some, she can come back for the school year," I told her.

Abbi ran down the stairs, "I'm ready," She walked over to her mom, giving her a huge hug. "Bye mom. I'll talk to you soon."

The two said their goodbyes, and we walked outside. Abbi's neighborhood was next to Leanne's so we walked over.

Nico knocked on the door, and a middle- aged woman walked out, "Hello? Do I know you?"

Nico shook his head, "No ma'am. We need to talk about Leanne, your daughter."

She cocked an eyebrow, "What about Leanne?"

"We need to talk about her father."

That caught her attention, "Yes?"

"Do you know about Camp Half-Blood?"

"That's the place he talked about. He told me she'd need to go there."

"Do you know who Leanne's father is?" I asked.

She nodded, "Ares. God of War."

I nodded, "Meaning that Leanne is half god; a demigod. Demigods have a certain scent, according to monsters. Leanne needs to be trained so she can fend off the monsters. Will you let us take her to Camp?"

"Yes. I'll go get her. Does she know?"

Lexia shook her head, "No."

"Very well."

We awkwardly stood on the porch for a couple of minutes, until Leanne walked out.  
"My mother said I need to go with you. Why?"

"We'll tell you later. Come on," Lyrical replied.

Oddly enough, Leanne followed us to the edge of the neighborhood. The bus showed up after a couple of minutes of waiting.

We sat down in the back of the bus, Percy next to me again.

"I can't believe how well this has gone," I mumbled.

"Don't jinx it. Man, I miss camp. The mortal world sucks."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Connor and Lexi together."

He chuckled softly, "It's going to be interesting. That's for sure."

We sat in silence for a minute, and then Percy, being a Seaweed Brain, had to break the silence with something totally cheesy.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?"

I blushed, "Shut up."

Percy sat up straighter, "No, seriously. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And I've met Aphrodite."

My blush deepened, "Stop…"

He put his arm around my waist, "Why won't you believe me? You're gorgeous," and he kissed me.

I kissed him back, my arms going around his neck. I heard whispers from the other passengers on the bus, but I didn't care. I just wanted to keep kissing the boy I loved.

I pulled away, panting, "I love you."

He smirked, "I love you more."

"Nope."

The bus pulled to a stop, Nico, Kaine, Abbi, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Lexi, Lyrical, Percy , Leanne and I walked out of the bus, and into our building. Once we were safely inside our condo, Leanne turned on her heel,

"Tell me why I'm here."

I motioned for her to sit down, "Leanne, you don't know your father, correct?"

She nodded, "I've never met him."

"You're ADHD, and dyslexic, right?"

Her eyes widened, "How do you know that? I've never told anyone!"

"Relax its fine. Everyone except Frank, Kaine and Abbi is too. Leanne, you're not normal."

"Excuse me?"

I sighed, "I'm just going to go out and say it. You're not completely human."

"What?"

"Do you know about the Greek gods?"

"Well, duh."

"And, you know how they used to have children with mortals."

"Yeah."

"You're one of those children. You're a demigod. Your father is Ares, god of war."

Leanne snorted, "Sure, Blondie."

"I'm not kidding. Some demigods have powers. Thalia, care to demonstrate?"

"I'd love to Annie." Thalia walked into the kitchen, and pulled a bag of popcorn out of the pantry.

"So, Leanne. My father is Zeus, god of the sky, and lightning. I can summon bolts of lightning. I'm going to pop this bag of popcorn, using my powers."

Thalia clenched her fist, and a streak of lightning came in from the open window, popping the bag.

Leanne's eyes were like saucers, "How?"

Thalia smirked, "My dad's Zeus. Percy, do you want to help?"

He nodded, and grabbed a bottle of water, opening it. He urged it up, into the air, then dropped it on himself.

He was dry, of course.

Leanne look like she might faint.

Percy smiled, "Nico, Hazel?"

The stood up, Hazel speaking, "We're children of Pluto/Hades. We have the same dad, just when he's in different forms. Nico and I each have a curse/power. I'll go first."

Hazel scrunched up her face, and my silver owl necklace came flying towards her, "I have control over gems and precious metals. Nico can control bones, ghosts and skeletons."

Nico stabbed the ground with his sword, saying "Serve me."

Three skeletons popped out of the ground, saluting him. He banished them a second later, and Leanne spoke.

"Okay. I believe you. Where are you taking me?"

"Camp Half-Blood. It's one of the only safe places for people like us," Lexia responded.

We spent the rest of the night informing Abbi and Leanne, and packing our stuff.

I was finally going back home.

**A/N: Oh my gods! Another chapter! I must really love you guys… I'm in the car, and I've got nothing better to do, so I'll probably go on and write chapter 11. **

**If you read to the end, put this in your review:**

**DEMIGOD DIARIES COMES OUT SOON!**

**I already have my copy pre-ordered:) **

**I'm kind of excited to be going home, I really miss my horse...**

**Again, go check out Abbi Daughter of Hermes' page!**

**Also, I'm getting a Mac laptop soon! YAY!**

**Let's try for 230 reviews?**

**Peace, Love, and Percy Jackson,**

**-Lexia**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I have yet another update for y'all!**

**More super gushy Percabeth ahead!**

**I so excited to get to Camp! **

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~_

ANNABETH POV

I woke up to Percy poking my shoulder, which I was not happy about.

"What Percy?" I whisper-screamed.

"Good morning to you too. We don't have anything for breakfast, do you want to go to the store?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, since I'm already up. Is anyone else awake?"

Percy shook his head, "Nope. Come on."

He pulled me up, and I started walking towards my room, "Let me get ready."

"You look fine."

"My hair looks like a rat's nest."

"No it doesn't. It looks beautiful. Like you."

I snorted, "You can stop being cheesy."

"I'm not being cheesy, I'm telling the truth."

"Whatever. Will you at least let me change?" I was wearing Percy's swim sweats and a tank top.

Percy smirked, "No." He grabbed me by the waist and steered me out of our condo. I could've easily broken out of his grip, but I didn't care enough to.

We hopped into his car, buckling up.

"What store are we going to?"

Percy shrugged, "What's closest?"

"Wal-Mart, I think."

After a few minutes of silent driving, we pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot. I grabbed Percy's hand, and we strolled into the store.

Percy quickly decided that he wanted donuts, so we walked to the appropriate section of the store. We stood in front of the large glass case with a white box.

"Wise Girl," he whined, "There's no blue ones…"

"You'll live," I told him.

Percy picked out an assortment of donuts, and we walked over to the register. Percy took out his wallet to pay, and I slapped his hand,

"I'm the one who actually has a job. I'm paying."

Percy shook his head, "No way. I'm going to pay."

"I'm paying, Seaweed Brain. Get over it."

"Nope."

"Yes." I handed the smirking cashier my money, and took the box, Percy giving me the stink eye.

"Meanie."

I snorted, "I'm mean because I won't let you pay?"

He gave me a light kiss, "Yes."

We got back into the car, putting the donuts in my lap. Percy just sat there.

I gave him a funny look, "Uh, Seaweed Brain, are you going to start the car?"

"I want to spend some alone time with you."

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"There's a park five minutes away."

I sighed, "I'm still in my pajamas."

He smiled, "No one will care."

He drove us to the small park, grabbing my hand, and leading me to a bench. We were alone, except for two mothers, and three small children, running around a tree.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

I smiled, "Yes. And I still love you more."

"I want to marry you someday."

I almost choked. Of course, I had though the same thing, but for Percy to say it out loud…

He pulled a gray velvet box out of his pocket, taking my hand,

"Annabeth, we've known each other for six years, and I know we both know that what we have right now is the best thing that could ever happen to both of us. I told you this before but I'll tell you again, you're it for me. I just know that you're the one for me and I can't imagine living without you. Don't freak out! I'm not asking you to marry me or something! But this ring is a promise; a promise that I will love you and only you forever. Do you, Annabeth Chase, accept my promise?"

A single tear was sliding down my face, "Of course. I accept your promise."

Percy slipped a silver ring, with little sapphires and tiny diamonds embedded in the center. A promise ring. Seaweed Brain gave me a promise ring.

"I love you," I whispered.

When he kissed me, it felt different. It felt more real, more solid.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~_

Percy and I walked into the condo, hand in hand, to find Thalia, Nico, Kaine, Lexi, Lyrical, Hazel, Frank, Abbi and Leanne, standing near the doorway in a line, arms crossed.

Thalia was the first to speak, "Where've you two been?"

"We got breakfast," I said, holding up the donut box.

"You've been gone for over an hour," Thalia pressed on.

I walked into the kitchen, setting the box down, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Keeping up the act, I pulled Thalia into our bedroom, shutting the door.

"Percy gave me a promise ring!" I squealed.

Thalia's eyes widened, "He did not!"

I nodded, and showed her the ring.

She looked like she was about to faint, "That's so romantic! How'd he do it?"

I grinned, "He took me to the park, we sat down at a bench, then he started talking about I was the only one for him, and he pulled the ring out of a little box, and it was the most perfect thing, ever!"

My expression turned serious, "You can't tell anyone, though. I want to keep it a secret for a little while."

Thalia nodded, "My lips are sealed."

We walked out of the room, calm expressions on our faces. Frank cocked an eyebrow,

"What was all the screaming about?"

"Oh, there was a spider on the floor."

Lexi rolled her eyes, "There was not. You always call Percy to kill spiders."

"At least I don't go run into the woods and cry!" I snapped.

Percy was the peacemaker, "Ladies, let's just calm down. You both are very scared of spiders, we know."

I scowled, "I prefer the term arachnophobia."

_Awkward silence…_

"So," Thalia said, "Why don't we crack open that box of donuts?"

Kaine was the only one who stayed behind in the rush for food, instead grabbing a banana.

We sat down on the floor, Thalia glaring at Kaine.

"Come on, eat a donut!"

Kaine sighed, "I'm a vegan. End of story."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~_

BANG BANG.

I got up, opening the door to the redheaded Oracle.

"Hey Annabeth! Are you guys ready?"

I nodded, "I think so. We've got a ton of people, and limited space."

I opened my bedroom door, "Guys, hurry up!"

After a couple minutes, everyone had filed into the living room.

"Okay," Rachel said, "Let's get this show on the road!"

**A/N: I know it's kind of short, but this is the fourth day in a row that I've updated! You should be impressed!:P**

**Peace, Love and Percy Jackson,**

**-Lexia**


	12. Chapter 12 Last Chapter

Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, you beautiful people!**

**This is a bittersweet moment for me, because **_**this is the last chapter.**_

**Thanks for your continued support. It took me 3 weeks to write the first chapter, the beginning of this amazing journey. Thank you all for giving me such an amazing opportunity. **

**YOU ARE WARNED: THIS IS SHORT. EVEN BY MY STANDARDS.**

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~_

ANNABETH POV

We were flying for about an hour. I know it's not very long, but for a bunch of ADHD demigods, I might as well have been a day.

Finally, Mr. Dare's pilot's voice came on over the intercom, "We will be landing in five minutes. Please buckle up, and I hope you enjoyed your flight."

"Okay, everyone," Rachel began, "We're going to land at JFK, and then Argus will come pick us up. Any questions?"

"Who's Argus?" Kaine asked.

"Good question. Argus is in charge of security and transportation. He's blonde, and has blue eyes all over his body. He doesn't talk, everyone says it's because he has eyes on his tongue, "Rachel replied.

Kaine shrugged, like, _'Sure, why not…'_

A few moments later, we were in the JFK airport, looking around for Argus. Abbi walked over, and tugged on my sleeve,

"Is that Argus, Annabeth?"

Sure enough, Argus was standing with a sign, that said "Delphi Strawberries."

I turned around to the group, gesturing to Argus, "Come on guys. Argus is over here."

I ran over to him, glad to see someone from Camp, "Hey Argus. How's camp been holding up?"

He shrugged, and pointed to Kaine, Abbi and Leanne. I nodded, "Yeah, they're the new kids."

He nodded back, and gestured for us to follow him, us obeying. Percy walked up and grasped my hand, gently fingering my new ring.

We all hoped into the Delphi Strawberry truck, buckling up. Thalia, Kaine and I were in the back, Leanne, to her displeasure, was squished between Lexia and Lyrical, and up front, Abbi was between Percy and Nico, who were explaining who Mr. D and Chiron were, with Rachel in shotgun.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~_

After what seemed like an eternity, we started up the familiar dirt road, and parked next to Half-Blood Hill.

We walked up the hill, and into the magical barriers. Kaine, Leanne and Abbi gasped, seeing camp for the first time.

I heard a yell from the base of Half-Blood Hill,

"Lexi!" I looked down to see Connor Stoll, waving his arms, practically jumping up and down.

Lexia took one look, and started squealing, "Connor!"

She ran down the hill, engulfing him in a hug. He gave her a light kiss, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Lexi was beaming.

The look on Leanne's face was hysterical, "She has a boyfriend?"

I smiled, "Yep. Apparently they've been dating for months."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Apparently?"

"We found out yesterday."

"Oh."

Pretty soon the entire camp was surrounding us. You'd think that we were gone for years, instead of a week and a half.

It was about noon, and Chiron finally trotted over to the commotion.

"Children, back away. We need to let them breathe. Annabeth, good to see you. Who's children do we have?"

I motioned for Kaine, Abbi and Leanne to step forward, "We have Leanne, daughter of Ares," The Ares cabin cheered.

"Kaine, a daughter of Hemera, and Abbi daughter of Hermes."

Amber marched forward, "You wanna be head counselor?"

Kaine cocked an eyebrow, "Uh… Sure?"

Amber grabbed Kaine's arm, stalking off. Connor, finally letting go of Lexi, walked up to Abbi.

"Hi Abbi. I'm your brother, Connor. Let's get you settled."

Abbi nodded, following Connor down to the cabins.

We were dispersed, to do as we pleased.

Life was back to normal. For now.

**A/N: That's it, folks! **

_**Seriously, that was the last chapter of The New Kids.**_

**I know it's short, and not my best work, but I really have nothing else to write.**

**So, I've already told y'all about my new story idea, right? Y'know, the one where mortal parents come to CHB? Yeah, I thought so. **

**I have no clue when I'll start that, it could be in a month, or in one hour. I love you all so much, and thanks for sticking with this story. It's been my life for like, three months!**

**To be truthful, I'm kind of happy to be done with it. I'm very proud of myself for finishing it, though!**

**I love y'all more than you'll ever know,**

**-Lexia**


	13. Author's Note Please Read

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Chapter 1 of my new Mortals at CHB story, "Invasion" is up!

I'm almost done with chapter two, but I NEED IDEAS!

Go Check it out!

Peace, Love, and Percy Jackson,

-Lexia:)


	14. Author Note: PLEASE READ

Hello, everyone.

Yes, I know. I haven't updated ANYTHING in forever. Sorry 'bout that.

But, I've just run out of inspiration. Plus, I got a tumblr (My URL is klainebowsandpercabeth). And I'm currently addicted to it.

So, I most likely won't be updating any of my stories, or posting new one-shots for a while, unless I get a thought bubble from the magical fanfiction fairy.

But, I wanted to let everyone know that I am changing my user to klainebowsandpercabeth, since it is my tumblr URL, and I'm rather fond of it.

(Warning: My tumblr is VERY, VERY gay. VERY.{I'm a big Klaine shipper.} So, just FYI.)

So, once I add this AN to most of my recents stories, I'm going to be changing my user. I wanted people to know who I am!

I love y'all so much, and if you EVER have something you want me to write, PM me, or put it in my tumblr ask box. I'm still writing, just I haven't been able to really finish anything.

Love you guys.

-Emily xo


End file.
